My Immortal
by xxRazorbladesandLolliepopsxx
Summary: A chance encounter between Draco and Ginny have them thinking of each other more than either wants. Better than summary I promise.
1. Chapter 1

My Immortal

Chapter One: Who Am I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Summary: A meeting one night between Draco and Ginny have them thinking about each other more than ever. Read on and see what happens. This will be set in Ginny's third year and Draco's fourth year, but nothing that happened in the book will happen here. I hope ya'll enjoy.

This story is the result of 42 two hours of listening to My Immortal, 14 cups of coffee, and half a box of candy canes. Enjoy!

"The most forbidden love is the love that is the strongest felt." Amber Mangus

It was freezing out, and Draco quickly wrapped his cloak tighter around himself. The moon stood high in the sky, majestically, among the sparkling stars that created a silluote on the frost felt ground. Draco leaned with his back to his favorite tree, trying to ignore the world. All he wished to do was close his eyes, and feel what it felt like to be free of burden; to be able to walk through the castle without curious eyes following him, without whispers in his departure from a room. That's all he really ever wanted, was to be treated as someone who wouldn't turn out like his basted of a father. Of course no one looked past the image of his father; no one ever took the time to really get to know him. Not that he would let anyone, he was a rock; never let emotion go or show that was his motto.

Letting his eyes search the beautiful castle, Draco wished more than ever that he could find sanctuary from it like the other children. He saw the way people looked at it, like it would protect them from anything that came their way. How wrong they were! A war was coming and it wasn't about sanctuary, it was about choosing a side. Draco chose his side, no matter how much he didn't want to. It wasn't like Potter and Weasle would welcome him with open arms into their precise fight against the dark side. The only other option he had had was to join the Dark Lord. It was the only way Draco could protect himself, and that's all that mattered to him.

Another burst of cold air swept over him and Draco stood ready to go inside, when he saw a figure walking across the grounds. Stepping back into the shadows, Draco watched as the persons stood at the front of the lake throwing rocks into its calm water. Judging by the small frame and feminine walk, it was most likely a girl. Not wanting to have a confrontation with anyone, Draco turned quietly towards the castle, when he heard the girl murmuring softly. Curious, Draco turned and strained his ears to hear what she was saying.

"Bloody git of a brother.. How dare he boss me around like a bloody two year old. I'll show him!" The voice was soft, but it still had an edge to it. The voice sounded strangely familiar, so Draco stepped closer to the person. Red hair stood out against the soft light the moon portrayed and Draco felt himself groan.

"Weasley."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quickly Ginny ran out of the Common room and down the corridor. She couldn't take it any more, all the secrets all the lies. No one trusted her with anything, and she was tired of being left out. She was tired of walking into a room, and everyone would go silent, waiting for her to leave. Bursting out of the doors, she ran quickly across the grounds towards the lake.

Picking up a few rocks, she tossed them with all of her might into the calm waters. All she ever really wanted was to be free of all the burdens her family put upon her. She loved her family and friends with all her might, but sometimes she felt like a shadow in their presence. Not to mention the way Ron was always treating her like she was a kid. Ginny could talk being ignored, but she couldn't take being talked to like she was two!

"Bloody git of a brother.. How dare he boss me around like a bloody two year old. I'll show him!" Ginny softly murmured to herself. Picking up another rock she brought her arm back to throw it, when she heard as twig snap behind her.

"Weasley." The voice was cold, dripping with venom, and Ginny knew exactly who it was. Holding the rock tighter in her hand, she slowly turned, coming face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. As if this night couldn't get any better.

"Go away ferret." Turning back to the lake, Ginny hoped that Draco Malfoy would for once just turn and walk away, but as she heard his sneer, Ginny knew that he would never leave her alone. She was too tired to fight tonight. She was tired of fighting, she just wanted to curl up in a shell, where she didn't have to deal with the world, especially Draco Malfoy.

"Now Weasle, why would I do that? Especially when your suck and easy target." Picking up another rock, Ginny held it tight between her fingers.

"Say what you wish Malfoy, but I'm not in the mood to exchange insults with someone who isn't even worth my time." Letting the rock fall to the ground, Ginny turned to walk back up to the castle, when she felt a cold hand grab her shoulder. Turning to face Malfoy, Ginny tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp, but it was useless.

"Now Weasle, didn't your mother teach you to have respect for you betters? Seeing as about have the population of the Wisarding world is your better?" He wasn't going to leave without a fight, so Ginny was going to give him one. Grasping his hand with hers, her eyes now blazing with fury, she yanked it away.

"What gives you the right to even think you can put your hand on me?! I may not have your money, clothes, or fucking mansion, but I have more than you'll ever have. I have a mum and dad who love me, friends who care about me, and most of all I don't fight for a murder! Run back and play with your death eater friends Malfoy, because you're never going to amount to anything else. And don't you ever put your hands back on me, I can't even stand to look at you much less touch you! Your scum, and you make me sick!" Malfoy's face was red and his breathing was hard, but Ginny didn't back down. She stood matching his cold stare, ready to take anything that he threw at her. It seemed that he wasn't going to say anything, so Ginny turned to walk back up to the castle, when she felt hands on her shoulders. Before she knew what was going on, Malfoy had picked her up, one hand behind her head and the other behind her knees. To shocked to reacted, Ginny just laid in his arms still as a stone. The next thing she knew, she felt her body being engulfed by a freezing cold. Opening her eyes, gasping, she sat in the lake dripping from head to two. Starring at him through her soaked hair, she saw his all too familiar smirk.

"Your think you're so clever Weasle, that you know everything. You say I'm scum for choosing to be a death eater, but at least I've chosen a side. I know who I am, where I stand, do you? I see you following your brother and his friends, but you don't fit in. Your just little Ginny Weasley, the person to pathetic to find herself some real friends, or the little red head who is scared of her own shadow. Who are you, Weasle?" Ginny sat, too shocked to speak. Watching Malfoy walk away, she just sat in the lake thinking about what he said.

Finally, she pulled herself out of the muddy water, dripping wet, but that was the least of her problems. As she made her way back to the Castle, she couldn't help replay Malfoy's question over and over again. Stopping at the front doors, she let her fingers linger on the handle repeating the same question in her head. Who am I?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat at breakfast the next morning, trying not to think about what the youngest Weasley had said to him. What did she know anyway? She had never lived one day in his life, she didn't have to put up with his father. Scanning across the Gryffindor table, his eyes found the unmistakable red hair and freckles of Ginny Weasley. She sat, her eyes down cast, picking at a piece of toast. She looked how he felt, confused and annoyed. He didn't know exactly how she did it, but she managed some how to look innocent all of these years. Most girls grew out of their innocent smiles and large innocent eyes, but she didn't. If he didn't know her or that she was a Weasley, he might almost feel sorry for her. Almost. Large brown eyes locked with his, and they stared at each other, neither one wanted to break the contact. It was as if they were trying to understand each other, seeing what made the other one tick.

"If I didn't know you better Draco, I'd say you were having a staring contest with the Weaslette." Pulling his eyes for hers, Draco nodded his head towards his friend Blaise.

"Good thing you know me better." Blaise sat next to Draco, and grinned.

"Wouldn't it be the funniest thing, a Malfoy and a Weasley!" Blaise demonstrated a shocked expression, by bringing both hands to his face and making his mouth a huge O. Draco couldn't help but grin at his best friend's behavior.

"I wouldn't say funniest, but disturbing yes." Shrugging his shoulders Blaise turned back to his food and Draco was about to do the same thing when he heard a shrill voice calling his name.

"Oh! Draco I was so worried about you! You didn't come in last night, and I didn't see you this morning!" Pansy placed a hand over her heart, in an over dramatic gesture. Draco rolled his eyes, and was about to tell her to go away, when a voice drew his attention across the Great Hall along with everyone else's. A very red Ginny and Ron stood yelling at each other.

"Ronald if I wish to go swimming in the middle of the night, it isn't any of your business! I don't bug you, Harry, or Hermione about what you talk about do I?" Draco watched as Ron's face grew even redder.

"You.. I .. You ..," A bunch of Slytherines snickered at the red head.

"No I don't, so just mind your own business!" With that Ginny stormed out of the Great Hall leaving Ron embarrassed and confused.

"I tell you one thing mate, she has a temper as fiery as that red hair of hers." Draco nodded his head in agreement, and turned his attention to the doors she had just run out of. Their was a lot of things he didn't know about the littlest Weasley.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was pure evil, and Ginny knew it. Ron had just asked her a simple question and she had gone of on him like he had read her diary and placed it in the Daily Prophet. Not to mention on top of everything else potions with Snape was horrible! Usually she did well and paid attention, but not today. She had been to preoccupied thinking about what Malfoy had said to her. So when Snape had asked her to tell him what the proper ingredient was for the sleep drought, she had drew a blank. Malfoy was the one to blame for her behavior. Ever since their conversation she couldn't stop thinking about what he had said to her. How dare he try to act like he knew her? He didn't even know one thing about her. Then why did the little voice in the back of her head keep telling her he was right? Shaking her head, Ginny started the climb to Gryffondor

Tower. It was time for her to apologize, and most of all time for her to get Draco Malfoy out of her head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope that was a good first chapter. It sure took long enough! I hope I kept them in character enough, and it was descriptive enough. Well, hope to get chapter two with ya'll as soon as I can.

Love Amber


	2. Tom, and the Closet

My Immortal

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter!

Hope Ya'll enjoy Chapter two! Thanks lots for all the reviews also! Love ya'll guys!

"You will always have a first love, and a first heartbreak." A.M.

**Chapter Two: Tom, and the Closet**

"Draco, don't you want to go down to dinner with me?" Draco groaned as Pansy gave him a puppy dog look that actually made her look like a pig. Sighing, he gave up telling her no, she was like a fly; something you couldn't get rid of unless you killed it. Draco chuckled at the thought of Pansy in the middle of a table, with an apple in her mouth.

"What's so funny Drakie?" Rolling his eyes, Draco walled into the Great Hall, searching for Blaise at the Slytherin table. Finally spotting him, Draco made his way over and sat down. Grabbing a roll, he took a bit ignoring all of Pansy's comments.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, do you think I'm pathetic?" Looking up from her book, Hermione looked at Ginny surprised. Ever since dinner, Ginny had been acting odd. Placing her bookmark inside, she snapped the book shut.

"Ginny you're a lot of things, but pathetic isn't one of them. Why do you ask?" Ginny gave a have shrug, and turned her attention to the window.

"I don't know, just a question. You don't think I follow you, Ron, and Harry around do you?" Ginny asked, watching the rain hit the window. Getting up, Hermione sat by Ginny on the couch.

"Ginny what's gotten into you?" Hermione asked. She watched as Ginny stood, pacing around the Common Room.

"I don't know! It's all his fault, I was fine until he had to go and put questions into my head. Now I don't know what to think, and I can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, he is right!" Taken back, Hermione stood, stopping Ginny by grabbing her shoulders.

"Gin, who put questions in your head?" Wiggling out of her grasps, Ginny plopped down on the couch, sighing.

"Yesterday night, after Ron and I had that fight, I went outside to clear my head. I had a confrontation with the amazing bouncing ferret himself. Well, we of course got into an argument and he said these things that, that are just so…….. True." Curious Hermione sat beside Ginny.

"Ginny, it's Malfoy, of course he is going to put things in your head. You just have to learn to ignore them, and you'll be fine." Ginny gave Hermione a weak smile and stood, stretching.

"Thanks 'mione!" Hermione watched as Ginny walked towards the Common Room entrance.

"Gin where are you going?" Hermione asked. Ginny turned, smiling.

"I left my potions book in the dungeons, and I have a report due. I have to get down there before curfew, or I may get kidnapped. Don't worry though, if anyone tries to kidnap me, they'll have another thing coming." Laughing Hermione watched as Ginny crawled through the hole. Even though she felt a little reluctant about letting Ginny go alone, she quickly pushed it aside. Ginny was growing up, and she could take care of herself. Picking up her book, Hermione was glad that Ginny was back to being herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny, how in the hell do you talk yourself into stuff like this?!" Ginny was walking down the dungeons towards the potions room, and she had the oddest feeling that she was being watched. Picking up her pace, Ginny walked past the many portraits that lined the walls. Each one had a picture of a witch or warlock that watched you with judging eyes. Turning her attention away from them, Ginny focused on the stones in front of her. Was it her or did the dungeons seem extra creepy at night? One of the portraits screamed, catching Ginny off guard. No, it was defiantly creepier at night. After what seemed like ages, Ginny finally reached the Potions Room. Knocking on the cold, steal door, she couldn't help but shiver when she heard Professors Snape cold voice. Opening the doors she was greeted by the smell of frogs, mucky swamp water, and of course the smoky air.

"Is their something I can do for you Ms. Weasley?" Snape was standing by a closet in the far back, and it took Ginny a moment to find him.

"I was just coming by to pick up my potion book, Professor." Snape walked to his desk picking up a folder of papers, almost completely ignoring her.

"It will be in the back cabinet Mrs. Weasley. I will be stepping out for a moment to bring these papers to the headmaster, and I will expect you to be gone when I get back. Is that clear Mrs. Weasley?" He didn't even look up from the papers he was gathering.

"Crystal, sir." His cold eyes met hers as he walked to the door.

"Sarcasm is not something I am fond of Mrs. Weasley. The last thing this school needs is another one of your brothers running around." On that note, Snape walked out of the door, closing it with a snap. Ginny stood alone in the room, feeling small for the first time. With everyone in it, the room seemed to be small, but with no one, the room was bigger than she would have ever imagined. Feeling a chill run up her spine, Ginny quickly made her way back to cabinet, pulling out her potions book. Turning to leave, a small light caught Ginny's attention. It was coming from one of the closets. Curiosity wasn't one of her easiest virtues to deny, as Ginny felt herself walking closer to the closet. Reaching the door, she looked around herself making sure she was alone. Slowly she opened closet, and took a step forward. That's when it happened, the worst thing that could ever happen. Ginny felt herself tripping over the edge of a cobble stone that had been up placed, and falling face first into the closet. The door gently snapped closed behind herself, as Ginny was left in the darkness. Looking around herself in a panic, Ginny saw the small light lying on the ground. Gently she picked it up reveling it as nothing more than a piece of glass that had reflected the light. Great, so Ginny had risked an injury for nothing more than a piece of glass! Laughing at herself, Ginny stood and reached for the knob. Grasping it, she turned and pushed; nothing happened. Trying again, panic started rising in her stomach as the door stood, solid as stone. Pushing with all her might, Ginny reached for her wand. Not feeling anything, Ginny realized she must have left it back in the Common Room. Laying her forehead against the wood of the door, Ginny groaned. The worst part of this whole thing wasn't being locked in the closet, it was that this was how Professor Snape was going to find her. Yep, he was going to accuse her of snooping, take house points away, and give her detention. Not to mention that the dark brought back memories that Ginny couldn't handle. Memories of a monster she had locked away so many years ago.

Ginny started banging on the doors, hoping that someone would hear her, anyone. She needed to be free, the walls felt as if they were closing in on her. Like he was closing in on her. Breathing harder, she kept banging, not able to calm her racing heart. Closing her eyes all she saw was his face, and it scared her more than anything.

"Go away Tom…." Ginny said in a whisper.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your scum, and you make me sick… Your scum, and you make me sick…." No matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep her words from creeping their way back into his mind. Their was something about them that… that made them sound so.. He didn't know. All he knew was that the little Weaslette always crept her way back into his mind. She had this way of saying things, a way that would make them stick with you.   
Shaking his head, Draco walked along the corridor. It was dark and eerie just like his dreams. Turning towards the Common Room, he walked past the Potions Room, and that's when he heard it, a soft whimper. Holding his head closer the door, he heard loud shouting, and banging. Opening the door, he was greeted by the sound of a soft voice, crying. Walking into the room, the banging stopped. Stepping in a little more, Draco strained his ears, listening.

"Go Away Tom…." Draco turned towards a closet, where the voice sounded like it was coming from. Inching closer, Draco slowly grasped the knob, and gave a soft tug. Light spilled into the deep closet, and Draco came face to face with a very distraught Ginny Weasley. Her legs were tucked under her, and her hands were holding her head. He stood there, looking into her deep brown eyes, to shocked to do anything. Ginny was the first one to react, and what she did shocked him more than finding her in a closet in the dungeons. Warm arms wrapped around his neck, and a light weight laid on his shoulder. Ginny Weasley, his sworn enemy was hugging him. Before he had a chance to react, a soft grunt brought both of their heads up. Standing in the door way was a very amused Professor Snape.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you would have told Ginny Weasley a week ago that she would be hugging Draco Malfoy in the Potions Lab, with Professor Snape watching, she would have laughed you off the face of the earth. But somehow, it was happening to her. Glancing up at Malfoy, she saw him looking at Professor Snape with a look of horror on his face. Glancing at Professor Snape she saw an amused glint in his eyes, and she groaned inward. Looking down, she realized that her arms were still around Malfoy's neck, but the weirdest part was that Draco Malfoy's hands were wrapped around her waist. Quickly she pulled out of his grasps, and stepped a good three feet away from him.

"Well, the last thing I expected to see when I walked into my office, was two students hugging, especially a Malfoy and a Weasley. Which one would like to explain first?" Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but Draco cut her off.

"Professor, I was just walking by, and the she-weasle launched herself on me!" Ginny's mouth hit the floor, as she looked at Malfoy with a look of pure evil.

"I did not launch myself at you! You stupid, evil, selfish, git of a person…" Ginny was about to give Malfoy a good piece of her mind, but Professor Snape interrupted.

"That will be enough from you Mrs. Weasley. Forty house points, and a week of detention for being caught out after curfew," Ginny eyes blazed with fiery, and Malfoy snickered. Professor Snape turned his attention to Malfoy, " As for you Mr. Malfoy, forty house points, and a week of detention for you also. Now you two better get up to your OWN Common Room, and try to stay out of trouble. I'll see you both next Monday." As quick as he could, Ginny dashed out of the potions room. Oh, why did she have to hug him? Racing up the stairs, Ginny stopped laughing. Her potion book laid in the middle of the damn closet. So much for finishing her report on time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tooley: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Ravenclawroyalty: I'm glad you like it, and thank you for saying it's well-written. **

**Hope ya'll all enjoy chapter two!**


	3. Never Ending Nightmare

**My Immortal **

**Chapter 3: Never Ending Nightmare **

**Disclaimer: No, I wish I owned HP, but I don't!**

"I wished upon a star, wish I could be where you are." A.M.

She was trapped, trapped in the smallest room she had ever seen, with only a candle as light. Her hands beat on the walls, nothing happened. She only had one thought on her mind, get out. She had to be free, free from the darkness of the wall. The same dark that inhabited her worse nightmares, her never-ending nightmares. Her arms grew tired, pain sprouted on her fist, but she couldn't stop. Something inside of her made her keep pushing; something made her keep up hope.

"Hello Ginerva, "The voice awakened something deep inside her, the emotion she kept hid from anyone but herself. As she turned, slowly, the only thing in the pit of her stomach was fear; pure untamable fear, "Are you glad to see me?" The voice was icy, holding out all emotion.

"Tom." She only wished her own voice cold be that free of emotion. She watched as a smile curved on his face, watched as he slowly made his way towards her. All she could do was stand there, frozen like a bloke of ice.

"Ginerva, you know you don't have to be scared around me," As he spoke the words, his cold fingers touched the side of her face, making her want to puke, "I know you better than anyone." He was the only one who could make her feel this helpless, the only one who could make her feel this ungodly fear. Closing her eyes, she wished he would go away, wish he would leave her alone, but he did not. His fingers still brushed against the side of her face, his touch bringing waves of nausea to her stomach. Mustering up the last bit of courage she had, she pushed his hand away backing up.

"You don't know me Tom, all you know is yourself." Even as the words left her mouth, she knew they were not true. His laughter only brought the last bit of proof she needed.

"How wrong you are Ginerva, I know everything about you. I know every secret you have ever had, ever desire you wish to have. You can't hide from me my dear, not the way you hide from everyone else." Tears stung her eyes as she turned looking for away to escape, but the only thing her eyes saw was the haunting blackness.

"You're wrong." The words were a whisper, but she felt him stand behind her, his had lingering on her shoulder. She was about to pull her arm out of his grasp, when she felt her skin burning. The pain grew intense, and Ginny felt the walls spinning around her.

"Your mine Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny sat up, a cold sweat covering her shaking body. Looking around herself, she felt the fear seep out of her body. Laying her head back onto her pillow, she tried to block the dream out of her head. She tried to lock Tom away once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny, umm, slow down the food won't run out, I'm positive." Ginny glanced up from the chicken she was engulfing. Forcing the food down, she placed the chicken back on her plate. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but for the past couple of days she couldn't stop eating. The weird thing was, every time she ate, she felt sick, but, she couldn't stop.

"Sorry Harry, I don't know what's gotten into me." Replied Ginny. Sighing, she propped her elbows up on the table, but as soon as she did, she felt her whole back turn to fire. Quickly, she pulled her elbows off the table.

"Gin, are you alright?" Harry asked. Ginny quickly smiled and turned her attention to the other students in the Great Hall hoping Harry would drop it. He seemed like he was going to say something, but Hermione and Ron walked up, and Harry was engulfed in conversation. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ginny's eyes scanned the Great Hall, making contacted with silver ones. Ginny froze remembering that tonight was her first detention with Snape and Malfoy. Malfoy raised an eyebrow in a challenge, and Ginny rolled her eyes, but didn't break contact. Malfoy had no idea who he was messing with.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her caramel eyes locked with his, and he lifted an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes but didn't brake contact; interesting. Malfoy would love to say that he hadn't even thought about the littlest Weasley since that night, but he would be lying. She occupied most of his thoughts, and he couldn't make her go away. There was something about her that made him curious. Not to mention, he wondered who Tom was, and why was someone who was so self-strong, would be scared of the dark.

Draco watched as Harry said something to her, and she broke the contacted and laughed, turning her attention completely away from him. Shrugging, Draco turned his attention to Blaise.

"Zambini is it me or is the teachers in this school crazy." Asked Draco. Blaise turned his full attention to Draco.

"Crazy isn't the word I would have chosen, but please tell me why you think this." Draco opened his mouth to reply, when he felt a hand caress his arm. Turning, he found his self face to face with Pansy.

"Drakie, you ran off so quickly last night that I didn't have the time to tell you that you could go to the Three Broomsticks with me next weekend. I know how much you wanted to ask me, and I decided to make it easier on you." Pansy cooed, flashing her eye lasing at him. The woman was bloody mad! Draco glanced at Blaise for support, but he was trying so hard not to laugh, that his ears were turning red. Great, what the hell was he going to do now?!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, you should tell Dumbledore that your scare is hurting, he'll know what to do." Ginny heard whispered as she stood at the other end of the Common Room, listening. Ron was trying to speak in a whisper, but was failing miserably. Yawning, she turned her attention to the clock wishing that 6:30 would never come. It had been a week since her encounter with Draco, and she dreaded coming face to face with him again. Especially after she had… she had… hugged him. The very thought made Ginny wrinkle up her nose. The worst part was what he had said. "The she-weasle launched herself at me" No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get the words out of her head. Ron's irritating voice interrupted her train of thoughts, and she stood. It was only 6:05, but Ginny didn't care. Quickly she made of way out of the portrait hole, ignoring Ron's protesting voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First of all, thank everyone for their reviews! Ya'll are the best! Sorry about taking so long to update, I've been very busy. The next chapter will hopefully be up by wed. but I'm not promising anything!

**FreeSpritSprite: Thank you so much, and I'll cut the swearing down! I'm trying to make Snape seem barley tolerable ! Yeah Malfoy was being evil! **

**Ajma: Thank you! Yep, they will get closer, but not too close. I don't really enjoy stories that rush the relationships. **

**Ravenclawroyalty**: **I wanted Ginny to steal have some issues with him, because I know if I were in her place, I would be freaking! Yep, he was being a big dick, but we all love him, and of course, they love each other! **

**Eve Granger: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Thanks everyone! Love Ya'll lots! **


	4. Sasha and Tom

**My Immortal **

**Chapter four: Sasha and Tom**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter!**

"You're my candle in the wind, and I'm your peace in a storm." A.M.

"Since you both seem to have such fascinations with closets, that is what you'll each be doing tonight. You'll have exactly two hours to clean every closet in this room without magic." Said Professor Snape, as he pointed at a bucket of soapy water and a pile of scrubbing rags. Draco sighed. The last thing he wanted was to be trapped in a room with the Weasle and having to clean wasn't helping at all. Glancing over at Weasle, he saw that she was starring at the closet in the back with a look he had never seen grace her face before. He almost wanted to say it was fear, but as soon as the look came it left, leaving him curious.

"Professor if were done, can we leave before the two hours?" Weasley asked, her eyes lifting with hope.

"You may Mrs. Weasley, but I do not think you'll be done before your time is up. Your detention begins now, and I'll be back in exactly two hours. Do try to keep out of each other, no matter how strong the urge is." Snape walked out with two looks of pure evil following him. They just stood there, until finally the Weasle spoke up.

"Listen Malfoy, let's just make this as painless as possible and get it done. I won't talk to you if you don't talk to me, I mean, if you can control the urge." Her eyes twinkled with laughter, and Malfoy raised an eyebrow, sitting on the edge of a desk.

"Tell me then, Weasle, when do you stop talking?" Asked Malfoy. He grinned as Ginny rolled her eyes, picking up the bucket of water and a scrubber. Walking over to one of the closets, she opened it and started scrubbing. Draco just sat there, wondering what to say and that never happened to him.

"Well, isn't this a sight, finally found what you were meant to do for a living, huh Wealse. Cleaning at my feet." He waited for her to take his bait, but she didn't. Instead he heard her softly chuckle.

"Wow Draco, you finally found what you were meant to do. Insulting people to make your pathetic self seem something more than a ferret, how great. Good going, seeing as no one had such high expectations for you in the first place." Malfoy felt his ears turn red, and watched as the Weasle picked up the bucket and moved onto the next closet. Turning his attention away, he noticed the closet in the back, and the memory of finding a distraught Ginny Weasley wouldn't leave his mind. Once again he couldn't keep his curiosity under control.

"Who's Tom Weasle?" For the first time since he had known her, she slowly turned on her knees, speechless. He saw the look return to her eyes, and watched her try to make it go away, but she was failing miserably. So he had hit a nerve.

"How.. Who… mmmh… Who told you about Tom?" Pushing himself off the desk, he walked over to a pillar and leaned on it, watching her. She looked so small sitting on the ground, her eyes wide with something between fear and shock.

"You did Weasle." Fear retreated from her eyes and was replaced with confusion as she stood.

"I never said a word to you about Tom." Her eyes held a cold edge, daring him to challenge her. Didn't matter, he liked a challenge.

"Well, you didn't mean to tell me, but how could I just ignore you when you were trapped in that closet. You were screaming like a werewolf, so I was bound to over hear something. So who is he, an ex boyfriend, or maybe a relative. He must be pretty important to scare you." Draco replied. Weasley stood there, arms crossed, watching him. Raising an eyebrow, Draco waited for her to say something. Eventually, she turned once again picking up the bucket, resuming her cleaning.

"Don't worry about it Malfoy, you couldn't handle the truth." She whispered, and he barley heard it. For the first time in his life, Malfoy left it alone. Something in her voice made his stomach turn, and he didn't like that. Picking up a scrubber, he went to work and was silent. It was going to be a long and interesting night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He actually left her alone about Tom, and she had never felt so relieved in her life. How could she be so stupid to let something slip, even though she didn't mean to. A long silence filled the air, and all Ginny heard was their scrubbing. Her hands hurt, and knees were turning red from being in the same position for such a long amount of time. Glancing at Malfoy, she found him scrubbing away, and was shocked to find he was actually doing a good job.

"Looks like I'm not the only one, who cleans, 'cause your doing a pretty good job Malfoy. Care to share your secret?" His gray eyes searched her face, and he turned away continuing his scrubbing.

"Don't worry about it Weasley, you couldn't handle the truth." Ginny felt an embarrassment at the fact that he had used her own words against her. Turning back to her cleaning, she felt as if they would never get done. Never in her life would have Ginny guessed that I took this much work just to clean six closets. But, as the minutes went by, they finally got all six closets cleaned with thirty minutes to spare. Washing the soap off her hands, she picked up her bag and turned to the door, getting ready to walk out. But, she turned looking Malfoy straight in the eyes. There was something important she had to say.

"You know what you said to me, about not knowing who I am? We'll I've been think, and your right, "Malfoy watched her with a surprised look, "I don't know who I am, but I promise I'll find out, and when I do, it will be my choice. I want have anyone tell me what I have to do, because I'm stronger than that. I guess that means I'm stronger than you." With that, she walked out leaving Malfoy standing there, not knowing what to do or say.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I guess that means I'm stronger than you." The words kept running through Draco's head, and he pulled his pillow closer to his face. Stupid Weasle, what did she know? Her life was always shelter; she's never felt any real pain. And he wasn't talking about the pain that hurt for a little while, but the pain that kept you up at night, wondering how you ever survived through it. Rolling onto his side, Draco felt a sharp pain go through his body. Looking down, in the moonlight he caught a glimpse of the faint scar. Great, it still hadn't healed, and his father had inflicted it upon him weeks before school. Sighing, he laid his head on his pillow, trying to ignore the pain. Ginny Weasley was a very complicated person indeed, but she had one major fear. His name was Tom, and Draco would figure out why he had such a hold on the youngest Weasle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A familiar burning awoke Ginny the next morning as she cleared the sleep from her eyes. Rubbing the back of her shoulder, she looked around realizing everyone else was gone. Glancing at her clock, it read 9:20. Great, only ten minutes to get to breakfast and her next class. Rushing she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and through on her school uniform.

The Great Hall was empty as she grabbed a piece of toast, and ran back out again. That's when it happened, the thing that the whole school would be talking about for the next week. As she running out of the doors, Ginny came in contact with someone and her newly buttered toast went flying right into the hair of Pansy Parkinson. Ginny stood, her mouth making a big O, as Pansy stood with a look of pure disgust. The jam was oozing its way down the size of her face, and Ginny started to laugh. Everyone stood watching the two, wondering what was going to happen, including a very curious Malfoy.

"You….You… mud blood lover! How dare you!" Ginny stopped laughing, her eyes narrowing into tiny slits. People started whispering as Ginny took a couple of steps towards Pansy.

"Parkinson I would shut up if I were you, unless you would like a nice pair of batwings to go with that pig face of yours." Ginny heard snickers, and Pansy turned a bright crimson red.

"Like a Wealey could ever do anything interesting. You about as bad as mudblood Granger, and that idiot brother of yours! Go crawl back of the shit house you came from!" Something inside Ginny snapped, and a deep anger that she couldn't identify came over her body. Before Ginny could stop herself, she was on top of Parkinson, pulling her hair with all her might. No matter how hard she tried, Ginny couldn't stop herself, she just kept going. Something inside her generated such anger, that it even frightened Ginny. Getting ready to punch Pansy, she felt someone pull her off, and turn her in their arms. Her dark eyes met with silver ones, and she struggled to get free.

"Weasley what has gotten into you?' Ginny slapped Malfoy as hard as she could, leaving a huge red mark across his pale skin.

"Your aren't allowed to have your hands on me." Her voice even scared her, coming out with such force and emoting, that it would even make Tom envious. Malfoy watched her, along with everyone else in silence. Ginny kept pushing, until she felt the the walls start to spin around her. She stopped fighting, only to grip Malfoy's arms with a strong hold. Her knees felt weak, and her head started pounding with such force that she was surprised it didn't spit in two.

"Weasley, are you okay?" His voice was loud, and she couldn't handle it. Everyone's voice in the hall way was too loud, and Ginny couldn't take it.

"Draco, I….gasp….. Can't breath!" No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get up a good breath. Darkness filled her vision, and the last thing she saw before it consumed her mind was his sliver eyes looking at hers with and emotion she had never seen from him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny stood in a candle lit room filled with black and red roses. The beauty of it made her gasp, and she turned, to look around herself. That's when she noticed a woman looking into a mirror. fixing her hair. The young woman wore a long green dress, with a rose colored bodice. The sleeves spread down her sides, and were made of black lace. Her raven black hair was done up in a bun, with a few curls framing her white face, which held pale blue eyes.

"I hope it is everything you wished for my dear." A voice caught Ginny off guard, and she turned with the young woman. Ginny brought her hands to her mouth, suppressing a scream, as Tom Riddle stood smiling at the young woman. Only, this was not the Tom Ginny knew, this Tom was something else. Instead of black eyes, his eyes were a pale green, and held something Ginny never thought she would see in them. They held emotion, more precisely, love. The woman smiled and slowly walked up to him, placing her hands on the sides of his face. Ginny watched in horror as the girl placed a kiss on his lips, and turned back to the mirror, letting his hand linger on a rose necklace she wore.

"It is everything anyone could wish for my darling. However, I long to be with you outside of this room. I feel as if this is the only thing we will ever have, we'll never have something real." The woman turned, and placed her arm on Tom's shoulder, her eyes pleading with him.

"My dear, we will be able to be together I promise. I love you Sasha." The woman smiled once again, and hugged Tom. Tom placed his hand on the back of her head, holding her.

"I just want to be with you Tom." Ginny backed up as far as she could, watching the two holding each other. It was almost a sweet sight, something two lovers would share, but Ginny knew better than that. At that moment, Tom's eyes made contact with Ginny and he smiled.

"I promise we'll be together again my darling. I've picked out someone who matches your beauty, and she is already beginning to fade away. Before long she will be just a former shadow of herself." A gust of wind blew out the candles, and Ginny felt something or someone grabbing her by the wrist. Once again she felt herself falling into an endless dark nightmare.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes felt as if they had pounds of sand on them, as she slowly tried to open them. As she finally forced them open, the room started spinning.

"You're finally awake!" A voice filled her ears, and Ginny closed her eyes, taking a couple of deep breaths. Opening them once again, she found the room had stopped spinning, and also found Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting by her bed, watching her eagerly.

"Oh, Gin we were so worried about you." Ginny smiled at Hermione, and slowly pulled her tired body into a sitting position. Bringing her hands to her head, Ginny rubbed the sides of her temples.

"What happened?" Her voice was hoarse, and her throat throbbed with pain. Trying to remember what had happened before; she couldn't come up with anything.

"You kind of went crazy on Parkinson, and then fainted." Harry said, and the memories came flooding back into her mind. The fight with Parkinson, the weird feelings, and being in Draco Malfoy's arms. Opening her mouth to say something, she felt the side of her shoulder burning. Reaching her hand back to see what was wrong, she felt something rough, almost like a burn.

"Hermione, can you see what's on the back of my neck?" Hermione stood, and walked behind Ginny, grasping the neck of her gown. Ginny felt the cold material slid down her shoulder, and heard a scream erupt from Hermione.

"Hermione, what is it?" Ginny asked, and felt Hermione back away from her. Fear filled her stomach once again, and she watched as Harry and Ron stood to see what had scared Hermione so bad. Their gasps filled her ears, and she couldn't push the panic down any longer.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on!" Ginny asked, raising her voice a bit. No one answered and she heard whispers behind her. She felt another hand touch the burning spot on her shoulder, and pulled away.

"Harry, go get Dumbledore." Hermione's voice was argent, and Ginny turned around on the bed.

"What is going on?" Ginny yelled, watching Hermione and Ron share a scared look.

"Ginny we don't know." Ron's voice was low, and Ginny glanced between both of them. What was going on!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ajma**: Thank you for the review! Yep, they like each other secretly, we know that!

**Ravenclawroyalty: **The nightmare was really difficult to write, and I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review!

**FreeSpritSprite: **Thanks for the review, and I liked the Draco and Pansy part too!

Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope this chapter is nice. There is a big twist for Ginny, and it want end well for her or Draco.


	5. Taking Over Me

**Chapter Five: Taking Over Me**

"_You don't remember me, but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you. But who can decide what they dream?" Evanescence--- Fallen _

Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had major writers block! Hope Ya'll Enjoy this chapter, it sure took me long enough! J

Disclaimer: No I don't own HP!

Making his way from detention, Draco couldn't help but let his mind wonder to the youngest Weasle. She hadn't been at dinner, in the hallways, or in detention; he had checked. Draco couldn't help it, something inside him made him need to know what was going on with her. She had looked so.. Fragile and scared in his arms. Damn, that was another thing, how she always ended up in his arms. Something about her being so close, made him nervous. The way her eyes always lit up when she laughed, or the freckles on her nose glowed when she was embarrassed. Ranking his hands through his hair, he stopped in the middle of the hallway, and wanted to kick himself for thinking about her this much; it couldn't be natural. Resuming his walking, he still couldn't get her out of her head. What was it about the tiny Weasle that he found so… alluring? Pushing open the doors, he felt the cool wind hit his face, and took a deep breath. That was defiantly his favorite thing about Hogwarts, the magic the night seemed to cast. Making his way down to the tree, he found a figure was already there, and it looked like the person was…. Crying. Stepping a little closer to the person, he heard a soft voice emerge out of the dark; he knew who it was. The hair was a dead give away in the moonlight, but he knew her voice.

"What are you doing here?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had to get out of there, she couldn't listen to Dumbledor anymore. She couldn't listen to everything he was telling, telling about what was happening to her. She couldn't help but cry, he would never leave her alone. He (TOM) would always haunt her, never giving her any kind of peace. Because of him, she was deprived from the happiness that everyone else had.

Trying to take deep breaths, and control her sobs, she couldn't get their faces out of her head. The way Harry, Hermione, and Ron gave of looks of fear, the way Dumbledor had looked worried for the first time since she had known him. She couldn't help feel ashamed at the way she had acted, it wasn't their faults. Wrapping her arms around herself, she let her head rest on her knees, thinking of what he had told her

_"Long ago, when the world was just a mere fifth of what it is now, magic was innocent. Very few creatures were graced with its beauty, and it was only giving to those who were thought worthy. But, there were a few who were given this great gift, and used it to only satisfy their own selfish needs. The best example of this was Caleb Twine," The room was silent as every sat, listening intently to what Dumbledore was saying. Ginny sat, eyes downcast, not knowing what to do for the first time in her life. When Dumbledore had examined her shoulder, the look in his eyes had said all she needed to know. Something was happening to her, something no one could control, " Caleb Twine was a brilliant student, showing great promise in all he did. He had one great flaw though, and that was love." Ginny's eyes met Dumbledore's as he walked to the edge of her bed, and sat. _

_"Professor, what does this have to do with the thing on Ginny's back?" Dumbledore turned his attention to Hermione, smiling weakly. _

_"Everything Miss. Granger. You see, Caleb was in love with a childhood friend, Sara, who also posed the gift of magic. They vowed to be together forever, until one night, when Sara was killed by her father. Her father had hated Caleb so much, that when he had found out about the two of them, he vowed that he would do anything to keep them apart. Caleb, as you would imagine, went into a deep rage. He became obsessed with bringing Sara back, and his determination brought around the birth of the opposite of good magic; black magic. He created a spell, that once you were marked, you would start to become the one that was lost to the person who marked you. You would become posed, and all hope would be lost for you." No one blinked, no one even breathed a deep breath, because all were staring intently at Ginny. Ginny felt her shoulder burn slightly, closing her eyes, trying to hold back tears. _

_"Professor, are you saying that Ginny is being…. Posed." Asked Harry, and the question hung in the air, as if it was waiting to be defied. _

_"Yes, Mr. Potter, I'm afraid so. They call it the Curse of Sarathorn, and its mark is unmistakable; a single black thorn enclosed in a ring of black snakes. That mark, is now residing on young Miss. Weasley's shoulder. I've sent an owl to your parents, and they'll be here tomorrow and we can discuss lessons on how to protect you from what is happening. The lessons want stop what is happening, but they will help you prevent it. The only thing left to figure out, is who gave you the mark, and why.." Tears trickled down her cheeks, and he stomach started to hurt. Not again, she couldn't let herself be used like that again. Everyone watched her, waiting for her to say something. Each giving her looks of fear and pity, and she couldn't take it, not again. Anger filled her stomach, and hot tears slid down her cheeks. _

"_Why is this happening to me! What did I do to ever deserve this! I'm never going to have a moment of peace, am I?" Everyone watched her with shocked expressions, except for Dumbledore, he knew better. _

"_Gin, we'll find a way…." Ginny cut Harry off before he could say anymore._

"_Get off it Harry, this is even too great for you to handle." Jumping up from the bed, she ran out as fast as she could, not wanting to see any of them. Running down the hallway, she heard the very last thing that was said._

"_Who is doing this to her?" _

"I wish I knew Hermione, I really do." She had to stop crying, she knew that. No matter what was happening to her, she had to be strong. Smiling to herself, she rubbed her eyes with her hands. She had been through this once, and she had survived it. This time she would find a way to win, not to mention that she had great friends supporting her. Looking over the lake, she felt herself sigh at the beauty of it. This was her favorite part of Hogwarts, the beauty of the grounds.

"What are you doing here?" The voice caught her off guard, and she turned to see Malfoy watching her. Great, why did she always find herself alone with Malfoy? Sighing, she turned her attention back at the lake.

"Thinking, what does it look like ferret?" She didn't mean for her voice to sound so stuck up…. Wait a minute, yes she did. This was Malfoy after all. She felt him sit beside her, and couldn't help but be surprised. He hadn't insulted her, and he was smiling, almost.

"Don't hurt yourself," He said. Yep, it was defiantly Malfoy after all, " This is what I love most about Hogwarts you know, the way it looks as if time has stopped. This place seems to stay untouched from everything else, from all the shit that's happening all around." Looking at Malfoy, she wished he was right. The thing on her back came into mind, but she pushed it around. Something was wrong, Malfoy was almost, acting… nice. For some reason it made her uneasy, but what made it worse, was that she liked this Malfoy. It was almost like they could be friends. Ginny almost laughed out at the thought, and quickly pushed it away. Something was up with Malfoy, and Ginny intended to figure out what it was.

"Malfoy, why are you here, and why are you acting so… so…. Nice?" His steel gray eyes, glanced over at her, and she felt small, a feeling she didn't enjoy. Especially since when Malfoy did it, she felt so exposed. For a few moments, he didn't say anything, just watched her. Finally, he opened his mouth to say something.

"When I was nine, I broke something in one of the stores my father was doing business with. I knew I shouldn't have been messing with it, but I couldn't help it. My father had warned me, but I didn't listen. I can't forget his face, the look of pure disgust he gave me. He didn't say anything to me, not even on the way home, " Ginny couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy was telling her this. His voice was full of emotion, so different from the normal cool tone he kept. He sounded, almost human, " When he did get me home, he made me go into his office, and he put pieces of glass in the corner. He made me sit on my knees on the glass because he said he wanted me to feel the pain of what I had done." Ginny knew her mouth was about to hit the ground. Draco Malfoy was actually telling her about his life! Not to mention, he was telling her something that was personal, something she never thought he would do. Looking intently at Malfoy, she couldn't help feel sorry for him. She couldn't believe what his dad had done, no wonder Malfoy was the way he was. Maybe there was more to him, maybe another reason he was so cold. He wouldn't look at her, just at the lake. She wanted to do something, but, she didn't know what to do. She had never been in a situation like this, especially with a Malfoy.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked the one question that kept popping into her mind; she had to know. Malfoy sighed, and looked at her.

"Look Weasle, I don't want us to be all buddy-buddy, I just thought you would like to know that you aren't the only one who has demons." He was actually trying to be nice, and he was actually trying to make her feel better. Smiling, she looked into his gray eyes.

"Thanks Malfoy." She didn't know why she thanked him, but it felt like the right thing to do. Looking over the lake, she closed her eyes. She wished that everything that was happening to her would just stop. She wanted to be strong, but it was hard to keep up a smiling face.

"Who's Tom Weasle?" The question cut into her thoughts like a poisoned sword. Looking at the ground, she wondered if she should tell him, since he shared one of his nightmares with her. Shaking her head, she stood walking back up to the castle. But, suddenly she stopped, turning to face Malfoy.

"Just a memory, but like yours, one that want leave as easily as it came. I promise one day Malfoy I'll share my night mare with you, like you shared yours with me." Turning, she continued her walk back up to the castle. Someday she would tell Malfoy, like she had promised. It was weird, but, Ginny felt as if understood something about fear, like her. He had told her about his father, and It showed her how strong he was. She had to be strong like that, no matter how much it hurt. She had to be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat, watching her as she walked away. He still couldn't believe he had told her about his life, about his father. He knew why he did it, but he didn't understand why he would care about making a Weasley feel better. There was something about her, the way she had acted the other day, that made him feel as if she had seen just as much as he had. Maybe she wasn't as protected from the danger of the world as he had thought. Maybe she knew what real fear was… just maybe…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank ya'll all for the great reviews!

**Ravenclawroyalty**: sorry it took me so long to update! Thanks for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest.

**FreeSpritSprite: **No it wasn't a dark mark, I thought about making her have a dark mark, but I thought it was a little unoriginal. No romantic room for them yet, but don't worry, their started to notice each other as more than evil idiots. Yep it is going in that direction, but it is going slow. When they finally do get into a relationship (about a billion chapters away) I'm still going to take it slow.

Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!


	6. Two Kisses and a Detention

Chapter Six: Two kisses and a Detention

"Honey why you calling me so late? It's kind of hard to talk right now. Honey why you crying, is everything okay? I've got to whisper because I can't be too loud. Well my girls in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you.." Hinder--- Lips of An Angel.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, but in my dreams I do.

"Professor Dumbledor has enlightened me on you situation, and has asked me to instruct you on the use of the Lacmatiia Charm. The Lacmatiia Charm is used as a shield for unwanted curses, and not only protects you body, but you mind also. You must hold you wand out in front of you, and concentrate on a single object in the room. You must then imagine a white light parodying from this object, and engulfing you in it rays. A blue flame will appear in you mind, and a white one will appear around your body. The blue one signifies the protection of your mind, and the other the protection of your body. These two flames will then intersect, causing a green flame to burst from the center of your body. This will then complete the conversion of the flames, and the conversion of the shield. Miss. Weasley, are you listening!" Ginny snapped out of her thoughts, remembering that she was standing in the middle of Professors Snape's office. It had been a difficult week, with the trio watching her just as much as the teachers were. Not to mention the way her mum had cried and cried, fearing Ginny's safety. She felt as if she was an experiment, a lab rat, trapped in a cage. The only comfort she felt was from being able to sit up in the Common Room at night, after everyone had went to sleep. She would just sit in her bed, the dark engulfing her, becoming more of a comfort than a nightmare. Walking to the small window located in the far corner of the office, Ginny wrapped her arms around herself.

"Professor, are you afraid to die?" Ginny eyes focused on a small lady bug on the window seal, as she waited for him to respond.

"You aren't going to die Miss. Weasley." Feeling the tears start to form in her eyes, she turned looking Snape dead in the eyes. An anger burned in her stomach that she couldn't control.

"No, I'll just wait around while my soul is sucked out.. The one thing that makes me--me is being taken by someone else The teachers watch me , saying "I hope poor Miss. Weasley is going to be okay" or "Yeah, after the Chamber, how is she going to survive this"! What everyone doesn't seem to realize is that I survived the chamber, and I did it by myself!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and her whole body was shaking. Emotions that were kept in for the past week came flooding out, and Ginny couldn't stop them; she didn't want to. Large square hands came to rest on her shoulders, and Professor Snape started to shake her.

"Snap out of it Miss. Weasley, you have to learn to deal with this. No matter how hard it is to believe, no matter how impossible it may seem, you are going to be okay. The Headmaster will find a way around this, and you will be okay in no time. But the last thing anyone needs, including yourself, is for you to brake down every time someone mentions the curse. You have to be strong, for everyone's sake because this doesn't just affect you. If you let your guard down, the person who is trying to take you over will be inside of Hogwarts, and then no one will be safe." Reality hit Ginny as the words Professor Snape told her hit home. He was right, not only would she hurt herself but she would hurt everyone else around her. Calming herself, she pulled out of Snape's grasp, removing the tears from her face.

"Your right Professor, I wasn't thinking. We.. Umm.. Can get back to the lesson now…" Watching as Snape walked to the other end of the room she took a deep breath. Getting ready to perform the charm, she saw Snape bring his hand up. Looking at him curiously, her jaw almost hit the floor when she saw a hint of a ….. smile on his lips.

"It is okay to be afraid Miss. Weasley, but you must overcome those fears. Yes, you did survive the Chamber, and that should prove to you how strong your capable of being. Now own with the lesson if you don't mind, I think we have wasted enough time with this discussion. Now, bring your wand up and concentrate on a single object in the room. " Snape replied. Ginny gave him a small smile, as she raised her eyes, focusing on the bookshelf behind his desk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Ginny, how are the lessons with Snape going?" Looking up from her food, Ginny smiled at Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"There going really good, Snape is teaching me a lot of things about the spell were using." Ever since learning about the curse, Ginny had been spending a lot of time in Snape's office. Not only with learning the spell, but with detention too. Looking at the clock, she remembered tonight was her last detention with Malfoy. Picking up her bag, she stood from the table, turning to leave.

"Where you going Gin." Looking at her, she smiled.

"I have to go to detention tonight, but don't worry tonight is my last night. See you guys later." Smiling, Ginny made her way out of the Great Hall, and to the dungeon. The hallway was always barely lit, but Ginny had long ago got use to the dark. Walking into Snape's room, she found Malfoy already there waiting.

"About time you got here Weasle, I was about to report that you had ran out on your detention. Now, that wouldn't make Snape happy would it?" Draco held his, "I'm so much better than you look", and Ginny wanted to slap it right off his face.

"Malfoy, stop being such a drama queen, and tell me what Snape left for us to do." Ginny watched as Malfoy brought his hand to his heart, and mocked pain. Rolling her eyes, she placed her bag on a stool.

"He wants us to clean out all of the potion veils, and by us, he means you of course." Turning Ginny started collection the stuff she would need, while Malfoy sat in the corner snoozing. Ginny ignored the fact that she didn't make him help.

The detention was coming to and end, and Ginny was almost finished cleaning out the veils. Somewhere during the middle of the detention, Mafloy had started to help her. Finishing the last of her pile, Ginny jumped up, cleaning her hands off on a towel. Grabbing her bag, she turned to see Malfoy staring at her.

"What? You should have started sooner, or you would be done too." Smiling at his scolding face, Ginny turned, walking out of the room. Tonight was a good night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Sasha, you must not worry yourself, they will not harm me." Ginny watched as the young woman, turned lashing out at Tom with anger. _

_"They will Tom, you don't know them as I do. They will not take excuses, they will kill you if they find out about us. I know my father Tom, he is not a kind man." Candle light flickered on the young woman's face, and Ginny felt her heart go out to the emotion she witnessed on her face. Ginny watched as Tom touched the side of her face, his own face gentle. _

_"I promise you my darling, he will not harm me. But he will if I do not go to this meeting. We wish to overthrow the Order, do we not?" The woman smiled at Tom as she took his hand in hers. _

_"We do Tom, we do." _

Ginny felt the room spin around her, and she closed her eyes from the sensation of it. Opening her eyes, Ginny found herself back in her dorm room. Back in the dark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Can I kiss you?" Draco's mouth hit the floor as he stared at the youngest Weasley. _

_"Weasley, what the hell has gotten into you?!" Draco felt himself panic inside as she stepped near him, closer and closer. _

_"I wouldn't make you do anything you wouldn't want to do. You do want to kiss me, don't you?" Her eyes were so innocent, and Draco felt himself slip into them. Reaching forward he cupped her cheek in his hand, and felt something in his stomach stir. Did he want to kiss her? _

_"Weasle…." Her fingers grazed his lips, and she started to lean forward. Yes, Draco did want to kiss her… and it scared the hell out of him. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward until his lips were covered with her gentle ones, and……_

"Sorry Malfoy, I don't want to kiss you." The voice brought him out of his dream, and he was faced with a smirking Blaise. Looking around himself, he brought his hand to his lips, the memory of the kiss still burning bright.

"Oh.. Shit!" Laying back down, Draco placed his hands over his face, wanting to disappear into the mattress.

"Now don't be embarrassed Draco, your not the first one to have one of those dreams." Picking up his pillow, Draco tossed it at Blaise's head.

"What the hell do you want Blaise?" Draco asked loudly.

"Temper Draco, I just thought you'd like to know that if you don't get up, your going to be late for potions. Have a good morning!" Draco watches as Blaise walks out of the room, and jumps out of bed. Pushing the dream out of his head, he jumps into the shower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes Harry, but why do you have to mix the worm wood with the orange pulp? Aren't we suppose to making a potion, not a juice?" Laughing, Harry watched as Ginny fiddled with her hair, her eyes laughing along with him. It had been a little over a week since they had found out about the curse, and Ginny had been taking it surprisingly well. Of course she had her brake downs, but other than that, she was the fun personality that Harry found so lovable.

"Gin, you have to mix it so that the texture of the worm wood will be altered enough to place it in the potion. Don't you pay attention during potions?" Harry asked, as Ginny wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Harry, do you pay attention during potions, or does Hermione give you all the answers?" Ginny asked, making Harry laugh.

"We'll at least I have Hermione to help me, but if you don't start paying attention, your going to fail." Replied Harry.

"Thanks mom." Ginny replied. Harry watched her as she turned her attention back to her book. It shocked Harry how close he and Ginny had become, and he liked their relationship. It wasn't that he had romantic feelings for Ginny, because he didn't, but he felt close to her.

"Hey Gin, do you want to go to Hogsmeat with me this weekend?" Harry asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny's eyes snapped up from her book, shocked that Harry had just asked her that.

"Like… on a date?" Ginny asked, fear entering her stomach. It wasn't that she didn't like Harry, she did, just not in a romantic way. He crush on him long passed when she entered her third year. Relief flooded through Ginny as Harry started laughing.

"Don't look so scared Gin, it isn't a date. I just thought you would like to get out of the castle for awhile. Beside, I thought we could hang out and talk, if you wanted to. You've been through a lot, and I thought I could take you out to have a good time. If you would like to that is…." Smiling at Harry, Ginny picked up his hand in hers. His eyes were so sweet, and Ginny was touched by his invitation. Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but someone beat her to it.

"Well, look like Potter's got himself a girlfriend, and it's the little Weasle."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy had one day to finish his report for Potions, and he still couldn't find the book he was looking for. Looking once again on the shelf labeled "Books Of Potions For Everyday Life", Draco felt defeated. Turning to look on a different shelf, he heard an oddly familiar voice. Glancing around the shelf, the scene he saw made his stomach growl.

"I just thought you would like to get out of the castle for awhile. Beside, I thought we could hang out and talk, if you wanted to. You've been through a lot, and I thought I could take you out to have a good time. If you would like to that is…." It was Potter, and it looked as if he was asking the littlest Weasley out. Draco didn't know why the thought made him angry, but when Weasley grabbed Potter's hand in hers, Draco couldn't bit his tongue any longer.

"Well, looks like Potter got himself a girlfriend, and it's the littlest Weasle." Draco felt a deep satisfaction at how quick Ginny dropped Harry's hand, a deep blush racing across her neck.

"Bugger off Malfoy!" Harry said, and Malfoy laughed.

"What are you going to do, make your girlfriend hex me? Seeing as she is the one with any magical talent, which really isn't saying much." Draco watched as Harry's face turned a deep red, and plunged at him. The next thing he knew, he was laying on the floor with Potter on top of him, wand to his neck. Reaching for his wand, he never got to it, because Potter was pulled off of him.

"Harry Potter, get off of him!" Draco was shocked when little Weasle pulled Harry off of him. Sitting up and brushing off his the dust, Draco smirked.

"See Potter, even your girlfriend can't get enough of me." Draco said. Pulling himself off the ground, he came face to face with a very red faced Weaslette.

"One Malfoy, I pulled him off of you so he wouldn't have to touch you, you scum. Second, I'm not his girlfriend I'm his friend, but you wouldn't know anything about friends now would you? And third, and this is the most important of them all, I would never, ever, want you in a million years!" Her face was close to his, and he could feel her breath on his cheek. Behind her, Harry watched them with a look of interest. Glancing down into her eyes, Draco formed a plan in his head.

"You wanna bet Weasley?" Before she could react, Malfoy's hands were around her waste, and his lips were on her soft ones.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay some things I need to explain: the kiss will not change their budding friendship…. I put it in there because it will be a key factor in the developing storyline. There will not be a love triangle between Harry/Ginny/Draco, even though I though about adding one. I decided to give a little insight about parts from the next chapter, before I answer your reviews…. Hope ya'll enjoy.

Scenes from Chapter Seven:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny eyes widened as she stared at the crying Malfoy's arm. The burn marks still gracing his skin, and the mark clear as day. Tracing her fingers lightly over it, Ginny made eye contact with Malfoy.

"Oh my God…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny, this isn't you!" Harry watched as Ginny turned towards him, her eyes glowing a deep white.

"Don't think you know her boy, because you don't."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron, do you think she'll be okay?" Ron glanced away from Ginny on the hospital bed. Hermione sat across from him, her eyes watery.

"I don't know 'Mione… I don't know…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Does this mean were friends Malfoy?" Draco watched the youngest Weasley, thinking about her words. Could they be friends?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's all the high points from chapter seven which I'll be posting sometime this weekend. This chapter will be the first to include Ron and Hermione more in the story line. Now, on to the reviews.

**Tanelle: thanks for your review, and I hope you don't mind the little brake down Ginny had at the beginning. I just wanted more Snape---Ginny bonding because he is going to play a key character later on in the story. **

**Ravenclawroyalty: I really enjoyed writing the bonding scene, and I hope the two kisses didn't make the story stupid. The kiss in Draco's dream is him starting to realize something different about Ginny, and the other kiss was just to prove a point. Their relationship will take a slow beginning, I just put a little teasing in there. J Thanks for your review. **

**FreeSpritSprite: I considered making a love triangle between Harry/Draco/Ginny, but I didn't want it to end sad for Harry, so I decided for Harry and Ginny to have a very close friendship. Hopefully you like it, and thank you for the review. **

**Hollylovesyouinateacozy: I can't tell you if Tom put the spell on her, but trust me, the end will shock you. By the way I love, love your name! It is very cute, and totally original. Thanks for the review, too! **

There will be a lot of twist to this story, so please bear with me…. Hope this chapter was decent.


	7. Half a DarkMark

Chapter Seven: Half a Dark Mark

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter.

"You'll never know the way your words have haunted me. I can't believe you'd ask these things of me/ you don't know me"---- Snow White Queen

Reviews for Chapter Six:

**shana.rose: Draco kissed Ginny to make Harry mad. Thanks for your review! **

**Tanelle: Thank you!! I love your reviews. **

**FreeSpritSprite: I really enjoy your reviews, and I'm happy you like the way I write.. Thank you sooo much.**

**Ravenclawroyalty: I love your reviews also, and I hope this chapter is good too.**

The room was wet and damp, smelling strongly of mold. Two cloaked figures stood, whispering softly, as if they were afraid someone was trying to hear them.

"Have you gained her trust?" The first cloaked figured asked. The second one stood, looking to the floor.

"The plan is proving to be very difficult, she is stronger than we expected. I need more time." Replied the second cloaked figure. The first one turned quickly, holding his wand to the other mans throat.

"The Master is a very impatient man, you should know that. You have until the end of December, or you will be replaced." The second cloaked man, bowed down, hands touching the dirty floor.

"You will not be disappointed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco Malfoy, her brother's worst enemy was kissing her". The realization of the thought hit her, and Ginny quickly pulled away, her eyes blazing. She just stood there looking at him, trying to come up with something to do, but she kept drawing a blank. For the first time in her life, Ginny Weasley was rendered speechless.

"You don't ever touch her again you little ferret!" Before Ginny could react, Harry had Malfoy up against the wall, his wand pushing into the other boys neck.

"Come on Potter, I told you she couldn't keep away from me." Shaking her head, Ginny pulled Harry off of Malfoy.

"Harry this is exactly what he wanted, for you to freak out!" Ginny replied.

"Oh come on Weasley, we don't have do keep it a secret anymore. We can tell everyone about how your secretly in love with me." Rolling her eyes, Ginny turned to the smirking Malfoy. Time to fight fire with fire.

"Please Malfoy, like I would ever be secretly in love with you. Besides, after finding out how you kiss, I'd rather be in love with a pig. But don't worry Malfoy, you'll have years to try and improve your lack of skills. Don't worry." Turning away from Malfoy, she grabbed the brooding Harry, and quickly left the library; she couldn't stop grinning. When they were a pretty good ways from the library, Harry stopped her.

"Gin that was bloody brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, I do have my moments… and Harry…" Ginny said, giving Harry an innocent look, "Could you not tell Ron about the whole kiss thing. I mean, its not like it meant anything, so could we just keep it between us? I mean Malfoy just wanted you to freak out, so I don't think he'll be confessing his love for me anytime soon." Ginny's eyes pleaded with Harry. The last thing she needed right now was for Ron to go crazy.

"Don't worry Gin, I'm not going to tell Ron. So, are we up for Hogsmeet this weekend?" Harry asked as they continued walking.

"Of course Harry, a trip to Hogsmeet is just what I need."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Besides, after finding out how you kiss, I'd rather be in love with a pig." Stupid Weasley, what did she know? Draco made his way through the crowded Great Hall, trying to get to his table. Glancing around, he caught a glimpse of red hair and focused his attention on the youngest Weasley. She was laughing with Potter and Granger, and Malfoy sneered. Turning away from her smiling face, Draco sat down beside Blaise.

"My dear Draco, what seems to be the matter?" Turning to Blaise, Draco just shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing, just worried about this weekend I guess." Blaise turned to Malfoy, showing full interest in what was happening.

"Is he calling you?" Blaise asked, his eyes now serious. Draco glanced around himself, making sure no one could listen to what he was saying.

"No, but my father is. Were suppose to meet at Hogsmeet….." Draco and Blaise shared a knowing look, before Draco turned back to his dinner. Fear was not something Draco was acquainted with, but he couldn't help feel it rising in the pit of his stomach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was right, this was just what Ginny needed. Ginny took a deep breath of fresh air, and turned to Harry.

"Harry you were so right! I needed this, so.. Um.. thank you." Ginny replied, and quickly hugged Harry, hoping it wouldn't be awkward.

"Your welcome Gin, what are friends for?" Harry said, returning her hug. Pulling away, Ginny glanced at the many shops around them.

"So what do you want to do first?" Ginny asked, wriggling her eyebrows at Harry. She was rewarded with a laugh and a pat on the back.

"We'll there's Honeydukes, Zonko's, Pigre Ice Cream (that is my own store, I'm going to make up a few, so bare with me) Zilla's Brooms of all ages….. you pick." Ginny ran the list through her head, trying to decide on a place to go. Today, she hoped, would be a good day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ronald, you have ice cream on your nose." Grabbing a napkin, Ron quickly rid his nose of the sticky substance, smiling at Hermione.

"I thought Harry and Ginny were suppose to meet us here a couple of hours ago. It's getting dark, and we have to leave soon." Ron replied, looking around Pigre's small shop. Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

"Let them have their fun Ron, Ginny really needs it after all." Ron looked back to the smiling Hermione, with a confused look on his face.

"You don't think their… you know…." Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but a breathless Ginny beat her to it.

"No Ron, we are not dating, a boy and a girl can be friends without having to add kisses. Just like you and Hermione, right Harry?" A deep blush creased Ron's ears, and Harry let out a small laugh.

"Yep, just like you and Hermione, mate." Ginny and Harry shared a knowing look, as the blushing Hermione and Ron, looked everywhere else but at each other. Hermione was the first to recover, and looked at Ginny eagerly.

"So did you to have fun?" Hermione asked as Ginny finally sat down beside her. Ginny held out a beautiful pink rose, and grinned over at Harry.

"Harry bought it for me, and we decided the wedding should be in spring." Ginny said, as Ron started to chock on his drink. Ron looked between the two with a horrified look.

"You two better be joking, or I'll…" The whole table broke into laughter, and Ron grinned over at Hermione.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I see you received my letter Draco. I'm positive the port key wasn't too difficult for even you to find." The cold in his fathers voice made Draco want to shiver, but he kept the urge inside. His father's study was unusually dark, with candles the only source of light. Bowing his head, Draco cleared his throat.

"Yes father, I found it without any difficulties." Draco replied, straightening from his bow. His father stood from behind his desk, walking to the small bookshelf that stood to the right of the room. Draco stood, trying to keep the fear out of his face.

"You already know the circumstances of your visit here, don't you my son," His father turned his head to Draco, "We must finish what was started over the summer. The Master is not a patient man, Draco, he wishes to know that your loyalties lie with him, and him only." Draco quickly covered the spot on his left arm. He was shocked that he could still feel it even after months of healing time. Watching as his father made his way to him, Draco tried to control his breathing. Last time he had barely been able to get away, he didn't know how he was going to escape this time. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the portkey, an old shoe, not to far away. Turning back to his father he backed away.

"I will not father." Draco replied, as his fathers eyes turned black as night. Before Draco could react, his father's fist connected with the side of his face. Pain surged through his head, his eyes watering from the impact of the hit. Falling to the ground, pain filled his stomach as his father kicked him over and over again.

"You disobedient brat, you will finish the mark, or I'll kill you." Holding his stomach, Draco felt his father rip the material from his left arm. Pushing the pain aside, Draco brought his foot up, kicking his father in the stomach. Coughing, Draco rolled over to the portkey. Before he grabbed it, he looked back at his father.

"Go to hell!" Grabbing the portkey, white light filled Draco's vision, as he felt himself spinning. Closing his eyes, Draco tried pushing the pain away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Crap guys, I must have left my bag at Zilla's Brooms of all ages. I'll catch up with ya'll when I find it." Standing, Ginny made her way towards the door.

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Hermione asked, as Ginny turned smiling.

"No thanks, I think I can handle myself." Waving goodbye to her friends, Ginny made her way outside. Rain pattered off the side of the shop, and Ginny frowned. Great, she thought. Wrapping her arms around herself, Ginny quickly made her way down the street. It was dark, and Ginny couldn't help shake the "chills up your spine" feeling. Finally making her way to Zilla's, she ran in. Looking around, she found her bag by the "Brooms for Teens". Grabbing her bag, she made her way back out the door. Digging around in her bag, she pulled out her wand, and placed it safely back in her pocket.

Walking back to Pigre Ice Cream, Ginny found that the street lights were starting to come on. If she didn't hurry, she would miss the ride back to Hogwarts. Turning the corner, Ginny came to a dead stop. Listening carefully, it sounded as if someone was crying. Gripping her wand, Ginny slowly walked to the edge of the alley the sound was coming out of. A bolt of lightening caught Ginny off guard, and she jumped. Walking deeper into the alley, Ginny felt her whole body shaking with fear. Stopping, she held out her wand, taking a deep breath.

"Lumos." She said quietly. As the alluring green light lit up the alley way, the sight Ginny saw made her drop the wand. Holding her hands to her mouth to keep from screaming, Ginny couldn't believe her eyes. Half laying, half sitting, bloody and bruised, was none other than Draco Malfoy. The rain, which was now falling harder than ever, made the sight all the more frightening. Slowly walking up to Malfoy, she bent down on her knees. Grabbing at his arm, Ginny was quickly pushed away by Malfoy.

"Go away Weasley!" His eyes were half begging and half pleading with her, but Ginny couldn't just leave him here. Grabbing his arm, Ginny's fingers graced over something ruff. That's when she saw it in the light, the one thing she least expected. Ginny eyes widened as she stared at the crying Malfoy's arm. The burn marks still gracing his skin, and the mark clear as day. Tracing her fingers lightly over it, Ginny made eye contact with Malfoy.

"Oh my God…" On Malfoy's arm was half of the dark mark.

"Go ahead Weasley laugh, all your little friends were right. I'm just like my father, a deatheater. Are you happy? You finally found out that the world isn't perfect, and that were all trapped in an endless hell. No matter… no matter… no matter how we wish to escape it." That was the last thing he said before he slipped away in sleep. Ginny sat there, starring at the unconscious boy, not knowing what to do. She should take him back to the castle, but she couldn't. As soon as they saw the mark, he was as good as dead. No, she had to take him somewhere else, somewhere he'd be safe. Grabbing her wand, Ginny hosted Malfoy up, trying to manage his weight on half her shoulder. Thought it was difficult, Ginny thought she could manage his weight. The only question now, was were she was going to take him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I should have went with her Ron." A crying Hermione sat with Ron in the Common Room. Ginny hadn't came back when they left, and it she didn't turn up at the castle either. The storm had grown, and the teachers were searching for the missing Ginny. Harry had went to talk with Dumbledor, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

"Hermione, stop crying. No one knew she would go missing……." Ron and Hermione stared at each other, sharing a knowing look. Looking out the huge window, Hermione hoped that Ginny was somewhere dry and safe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warmth covered him, and the pain quickly fading away from his body. His head pounded, and his back ached. Opening his eyes, the small room was illuminated with a small light coming from a wand. Pushing himself up with his arms, Draco observed the room around him. It was old, with the windows covered, and dust laid upon the ground. In one of the corners, Draco caught a glimpse of red hair, and was shocked to see the youngest Weasley smiling at him.

"You've been sleeping awhile." Her voice was softer than usual, and her face was holding something close to fear. Looking around himself, that's when he saw it. The part of his left arm was exposed, and everything came back to him. Her finding him in the alley, and their conversation. Eyes still looking at the mark, Draco cleared his throat.

"Now you know." Brushing his hair out of his eyes, he glanced over to her. Standing, she made her way over to him, and sat.

"Draco, what happened? When I found you, you were all cut up and bruised. Then I saw that you only had half a mark and…. and I don't know." The words came out in a whisper, and Draco couldn't look at her. Never in his life had he cared about the opinions of others, until that moment. Something inside of him made him care about what she thought. Maybe it was because she didn't turn him in after finding him, maybe it was because she was the first he had told about his dad.

"Where are we?" Draco asked.

"Well, I couldn't take you back to the castle, so I picked the next best thing; the Shrieking Shack. Sorry if it isn't up to your normal standers." Draco watched as she nibbled her bottom lip.

"You want to know what happened, don't you?" Draco watched as her eyes lit up, and she started twirling a piece of her hair.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Draco watched her as if she was in a new light, someone he could trust.

"This summer, my father tried to make me get the Darkmark. To his disliking he only branded half the mark before I got away. A couple of days ago, I received a letter from him saying he wanted to meet me. You pretty much know what happened next." Draco said, looking at her face closely.

"So, you didn't want to get the Darkmark, and your father didn't like that. Your braver than I am…" The emotion behind her words, made Draco want to hug her, but he would never let her know that. He couldn't let her see him soft, he didn't want her to think that she got to him… even if she really did. Replacing his face with a sneer, Draco quickly turned away from her.

"I don't need your pity Weasley, so keep it. All I need to know is that you want tell anyone about the Darkmark." Her soft expression quickly disappeared, and she stood.

"Don't worry Malfoy I want tell anyone." Draco watched as she turned. Looking to the ground, Draco felt a chill run up his spine.

"Thank you Ginny."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you Ginny." This caught Ginny off guard, and she could help but turn back towards the blond. He was looking ever where else but at her, and Ginny hated it. Ever since he had kissed her, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. It wasn't like she liked him, but she excepted him. Smiling, she sat back down by Malfoy.

"Your welcome Draco." Ginny said, as they entered a deep silence. It was raining harder than ever, and Ginny couldn't help but feel a little creped.

"So, what do we do now Weasley?" Ginny couldn't help but smirk as Draco wriggled his eyebrows at her.

"Please Malfoy, get over yourself. I guess we just wait until the rain stops, and then we can walk back up to….." Pain seared through her chest, her whole body felt as if it was on fire. She grabbed her head as voices filled it.

"Weasley, are you okay." His voice sounded distance, as anger filled her stomach. It was happening again, they were trying to get in. Trying to remember Professor Snape's words, Ginny started rocking back in forth. Large hands gripped her shoulders, but all Ginny could see was a white light. In the distance she heard Malfoy screaming her name, but it was too late. Screaming, Ginny felt herself slipping away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was shaking, sweat dripping down her face, and Draco didn't know what to do. She was fine a moment ago, smiling too. Now it was as if he was looking at a completely different person. His hands were on her shoulders, he was screaming her name, but nothing worked. Her normally cheerful eyes were growing whiter by the moment.

"Ginny!" Draco yelled, just as she lifted her head and started screaming. Before he could stop her, Ginny was standing, backing away from him. Standing, Draco tried to stop her, but with some force, she pushed him up against the wall. Pain seared through the side of Draco's stomach, and slowly he lifted his pounding head. Ginny smiled at him, lifted her hands in a "V" over her chest, and disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the dark hallway, Harry couldn't help but worry. The teachers were searching, but they hadn't be able to find her. She seemed like the only one who really ever understood him, and now she could be lost forever. Closing his eyes, Harry took a deep breath. Opening them again, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ginny…" Standing in front of him was a bewildered look Ginny, hair soaking wet, and clothes covered with mud. As she turned her head towards him, Harry noticed that her eyes were white. This couldn't be good.

"Wrong," Her voice was higher than usual, and her face seemed older. As if someone else was behind her once kind eyes. Grabbing his wand, pain surged through his whole body as he hit the wall. Opening his eyes, he was met with the smirking face of Ginny, "Did you really think it was going to be that easy boy? I don't even have to touch you, and I can kill you." Pushing himself up, Harry grabbed at his wand.

"Ginny this isn't you!" Harry watched as Ginny turned towards him, her eyes glowing a deep white.

"Don't think you know her boy, because you don't. I do, you know why," Harry watched as she walked towards him, placing her hand on the side of his face, "Because I'm inside her head. I hear her every thought, I know her every emotion." As she moved away from him, he held his wand up to her head.

"Don't make me do it, please." The words came out in a whisper, and the he watched as Ginny's eyes turned back to their normal color.

"Harry, please don't, I need you to help me…" Dropping his wand, Harry knew he couldn't do it. As soon as it came, her eyes turned back white and the corridor was filled with laughter. With one lift of her hand, Harry's wand went flying out of his, "This has been fun dear, but I think I have better things to do. Avad…."

"Lacmatiia!" Before the words slipped out of her mouth, Harry heard someone shout something behind her. As she fell to the ground, Harry found Dumbledor and all the other teachers standing behind her. All eyes were on him as he knelt to the ground, holding the limp Ginny in his arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Professor, I thought someone couldn't just poof into Hogwarts like that, I mean, how did she do that." Dumbledor watched Harry, letting his words sink in. The event early had caused many a questions between teachers, and Dumbledor had done his share of explaining.

"Harry, my boy, you must understand that what is taking over Ginny is using very old magic. Magic that came around before the likes of this school. Now, I've contacted Miss. Weasley's family and they should be here by morning. You should join Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger in the hospital, I have a lot of thinking to do on this matter."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron, do you think she'll be okay?" Ron glanced away from Ginny on the hospital bed. Hermione sat across from him, her eyes watery.

"I don't know 'Mione…. I don't know…" It was the truth, Ron didn't know if his little sister was going to be okay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay everyone, Ginny want ask Draco to be friends until the next chapter. I'm sorry, just too much happening in this chapter. If there are grammar mistakes, please over look them. This turned out be six pages, and I can't catch everything.


	8. Can We Be Friends?

Chapter 8: Can We Be Friends?

Disclaimer: No I don't own Hp.

**By the way, I just put my new song fic "Beautiful Disaster" up if ya'll want to go have a read. Hopefully ya'll like it...**

Hello everyone I'm back. I hope this chapter was to ya'll liking. I would also like to apologize for all the grammar errors, and misspellings of some of the places. I'm working on getting better.

Time for reviews.

**shana.rose: Draco is so sweet in that chapter, and he is for a little in this chapter. He is very conflicted. Thank you for your review**

**Ravenclawroyalty: Hopefully this chapter will please you, it isn't as intense as the other, but it is different. Thank you for your review!!!**

**FreeSpritSprite: I'm glad they are getting along also, but it wont last long because Draco is going to be an idiot. Great Review!!!**

**Rosebayfairie: Thank you for your help, and I hope this chapter is a little better.!!!!**

**Tanelle: Thanks for your review!!!**

**"If i try to save him, my whole world would cave in, it just ain't right" Beautiful Disaster**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, what happened?" Harry glances over to see her large brown eyes fluttering open. She had been sleeping awhile, and Harry couldn't help but have been worried. He had sent Ron and Hermione to bed a while ago, seeing as they hadn't left the hospital wing since Ginny arrived.

"Your parents are talking to Dumbledore, and Ron and Hermione went to get some sleep." Harry knew he was avoiding her question, but, he didn't want to be the one to tell her.

"Harry… what happened?" Her eyes pleaded with him, and Harry couldn't help but want to scream for her pain. He didn't want her to know about what happened, because he didn't want her to feel guilty.

"You were possessed by…." Harry knew he didn't have to say anymore as she closed her eyes, a single tear running down her cheek. Harry cupped the side of her cheek, wiping the tear away.

"I didn't hurt anyone… did I?" Smiling, Harry knew he didn't have to tell her about what she almost did. Her dreams were all ready plagued with enough worries, he didn't want to add anymore.

"No you didn't hurt anyone. Dumbledore got to you in time, though, you gave us all a scare. I thought we had lost you forever.." The last part came out in a whisper, and Harry gripped her hand in his.

"I was almost lost, and there was nothing I could do about it. I screamed and screamed, trying to break free, but I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough, and it hurts to know that. I put everyone in danger…." She was crying now, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Quickly, Harry pulled her into his arms, hugging her close.

"You came back Ginny… That proves you are strong enough." Holding her close to him, Harry let her cry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't help but be worried, she just disappeared right in front of him. Draco had quickly made his way back to the castle, using a secret passage his father had told him about. He didn't see her at breakfast or at dinner the next day. The truth was, that Draco somehow felt close to her, like she was almost a friend. Turning his pillow over, Draco's eyes wandered over to the mark that graced his arm. She had not outcaste him when she saw the mark, she actually did the complete opposite. She risked everything just to help him, Draco Malfoy, her worse enemy. She was so different from anyone he had ever known, and that scared the hell out of him. Ginny Wesley scared the hell out of him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're just a mud blood….we aren't allowed to be together." She was crying Ginny observed, Sasha was crying. Tom stood across from the young woman, his eyes cold and hard.

"Tom, why would you say that, especially to me? I thought you….that you loved….." She forced her words out, her eyes pleading with him. Ginny watched as Sasha grabbed at his hand, but he just pushed her away.

"I can't love you Sasha, you know that. You must understand this is the only way…" The emotion behind the young woman's eyes made Ginny want to cry. Watching as Tom turned towards her, she held her hand to her mouth as Tom turned into someone she never expected to see. Draco Malfoy stood in front of her, his eyes softer than she could ever expect them to be. Taking her hands in his, his eyes bore into hers.

"Thank you.." Her mouth opened, and closed looking at Malfoy surprised. Then, like on an alarm, he started to slowly disappear. Glancing down at her hands, they still felt warm…

Ginny quickly sat up in the hospital bed, sweat pouring down her face. Another dream about Sasha and Tom, but this time he had been in it…. Ginny didn't understand why.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat up in bed, sweat pouring down his face, the dream still vivid in his mind. He had been in a room, with…….Weasley. Groaning, Draco hit his pillow. Great, not only was she occupying almost all of his thoughts, but now she was in his dreams as well. Laying back down, Draco tried to get the image of her shocked face out of his mind. He tried to get her out of his mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss. Weasley, it is my duty as your Headmaster to inquire your whereabouts the night you were possessed." Ginny knew this had been coming; knew eventually she would be asked about where she had been. The hospital bed was cozy, but it did nothing to warm the new found coldness that settled over her body.

"Professor… umm… I was helping a friend, but I can't tell you who it is. I made a promise…" Ginny couldn't look at Dumbledore as she said it, she couldn't bare to see the disappointment that was know probably settling in his wise eyes.

"Very well Miss. Weasley, I'll leave you to your rest." Shocked, Ginny stared at the now standing Dumbledore.

"I don't understand… you're going to take my word, just like that?" His hand came to rest on her shoulder, and she swore she saw a twinkle in the old mans eyes.

"You have never lied to me Miss. Weasley, so I will believe you until you prove yourself deceitful." Watching him as he walked out, Ginny slowly made her way out of the bed. Every muscle in her body ached, and her head pounded. Hugging herself, Ginny walked to the window on the other side of the room. Rain pattered constantly on the foggy glass, creating a rhythm that soothed Ginny. Closing her eyes, Ginny let her head lean against the cold glass.

"I don't know why I'm here." A voice made Ginny jump and she quickly turned around. Malfoy stood in the doorway, his gray eyes not leaving hers. Ginny also knew this moment would come, the moment she would have to face him.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny's voice sounded weak even to her, but she couldn't let him see how scared she really was inside.

"Tired, you?" Walking towards her bed, Ginny sat on the edge of it, hands in her lap.

"I'm okay, a little tired, but I'll get over it." She didn't know if they were really talking about anything in particular, and it felt kind of nice.

"We need to talk about what happened." Sweat started pouring down the back of her neck, and Ginny stood, trying to calm her nerves.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, Malfoy, I gave you my word." He was walking closer to her, she could feel the heat of his body on hers. Suddenly, she didn't feel so cold.

"Not about that Weasley, about what happened afterwards. The part where you disappeared." Oh crap, how was she going to explain this.

"I don't know what you're talking about." His face was so close to hers, and her heart was pounding as loud as drums.

"You're lying Weasley, you know exactly what I'm talking about, don't you?" She thought that at any moment her heart would burst out of her chest. Straightening her back, Ginny took a deep breath. It was time for her to put him in his place, she was tired of being afraid of what was happening to her.

"How dare you ask me these questions after what I did for you. Only God knows what would have happened if I just left you there, or if I had brought you back to the castle. This is how you thank me, by interrogating me?" His eyes locked with hers, and it looked as if he was struggling with himself. Ginny wished more than anything that he would take down the wall, and let her in. She felt as if he was someone she could relate to, someone she could talk to. Before Ginny knew what was happening, he had turned, making his way to the door. Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. She just watched him walk away, not knowing what to do. As he reached the door, Ginny was shocked once again when he turned towards her, his eyes filled with emotion. Ginny just stood, gazing into their depth, wondering why his eyes weren't always filled with such life.

"Do you know what you're doing to me Weasel? I think about you all the time, and I was worried about you. That has never happened to me before, and it scares me. Ever since I threw you in the lake that night, it seems that we somehow always cross each others paths. I know I sound crazy, but we kind of became… I don't know. But we talk, and I tell you things that no one else knows. For the first time in my life, I want to be able to talk with someone, to be friends with someone. The funny thing is, that the you and I can never be friends, no matter how much I want it. That's why I was interrogating you, I was worried." Either Ginny was going crazy, or Malfoy had just admitted that he wanted to be friends with her. Watching as he walked from the room, the impact of his words sank in. What scared Ginny was that she wanted to be friends with him too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_  
Thump.Thump.Thump.Thump. _Draco's fist connected with the wall four more times. He couldn't believe that he had told her, that he had let her see past the wall he put up. _Thump.Thump. _Two more times, but Draco stopped feeling the pain awhile ago.

"As your concerned friend, I must ask you to stop before you hurt the wall." Turning, Draco nodded at the smirking Blaise.

"The world is going to hell Blaise, and so is everyone in it." Laying across his bed, Draco placed his hands over his eyes.

"Hell is what you make of it Draco, but you put your own self in hell. Dare I ask why you are in hell?" Sometimes Draco was shocked at how wise Blaise was. Sitting up, Draco yawned.

"Don't worry about it Blaise, I'm just worried about what is going to happen." It was a lie, but Draco wasn't ready to tell anyone about what he had told Weasley.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was kidnapping Draco Malfoy. The audacity of the thought made Ginny want to laugh out loud, but it was difficult dealing with a struggling Malfoy. Dumbledore had released her from the Hospital early, and she had decided it was time to hunt Malfoy down. His words were rolling in her head, and she couldn't make them stop. He wanted to be her friend, and she wanted to be his friend. A Malfoy and a Weasley friends. Ginny still couldn't get over how weird that sounded. Pulling him back into the empty classroom, Ginny quickly shut the door. Turning towards a bewildered Malfoy, Ginny laughed at the look of pure shock on his face.

"Have you gone bloody bonkers Weasel?! You just don't pull bloody blokes into empty classrooms!" Rolling her eyes, Ginny sat on the edge of one of the desks.

"We need to talk Malfoy about what you said to me the other day." His eyes widened, and his smirk was replaced with a sneer.

"Goodbye Weasel." Ginny quickly jumped out in front of him, her body blocking his exit.

"Oh no you don't not again. We are going to discuss this like adults. " Spreading her arms out, Ginny's back pressed against the door.

"Weasley if you don't move, you're dead." Malfoy replied, matching her stare for stare.

"You have to go through me to get out Malfoy. So, bring it on bud." Ginny replied as Malfoy just stood there. Smiling, Ginny couldn't help but feel triumphant.

"Okay Weasel." Draco replied, his usual smirk gracing his face.

"I'm glad you came to your senses Malfoy, now we have to… **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING**!" Before Ginny could stop him, Malfoy picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Screaming, Ginny started thrashing around.

"I warned you Weasley, maybe someday you'll learn how to listen." Malfoy replied, and Ginny screamed as he walked out of the classroom. She couldn't believe he was carrying her over his shoulder through the halls of Hogwarts. Students stopped to watch them, and Ginny groaned inward. If this got back to Ron then she was dead.

"Malfoy if you wish to keep your reputation in tacked, you better put me down!" Ginny said as he started laughing.

"I wouldn't worry too much about my reputation, think what your dear old brother will think when he hears about this." Groaning Ginny started hitting Malfoy on the back, trying anything to get free. Eventually she gave up, ignoring the whispers they were getting from many of the students that stood in the hall way. Before long, Malfoy was pushing open the doors, and the sun beamed down on Ginny's face.

"Will you put me down now, please?!" Ginny asked, relieved when Malfoy finally put her down. Brushing out her school skirt, Ginny gave Malfoy the worst look she had ever given anyone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew she was trying to be serious, but she looked absolutely adorable.

"Don't be mad at me Weasel, you told me I had to go though you so I did." He couldn't suppress a smile when she rolled her eyes at him. It was unusually warm and unusually quiet. Looking around them, Draco noticed for the first time how empty the grounds really were.

"Since we're here, we should talk about what umm.. you said about us being friends. The truth is, that I really would like to be your friend. Somehow we keep getting thrown together, and I find that we actually get along pretty well. Besides, I like talking to you and it isn't as hard as talking to everyone else," Her eyes were every where else but on him. Her words kept rolling in his head, and he couldn't make them go away. She wanted to be his friend, but was it that easy, "So are we friends Malfoy?" Draco just stared at the hand she had stuck out before him. Could they really ever be friends?

"Ginny, it's more complicated than that." He was shocked that he called her Ginny, but he didn't care. They needed to clear this up between them.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated? Why can't we just be friends, you even said yourself you wanted to be my friend." She replied.

"Weasel we just can't be friends, you and I both know that. Our families hate each other, and no one would understand. We were just meant to hate each other, and things can't change between us. We have to stop having these conversations, and we have to stop letting ourselves be seen by people. I'm sorry." He told her the only truth he knew, hoping that she would understand. They couldn't be friends, no matter if he wanted to. The mark on his arm proved that they were both on different sides of this war, it was time they played their roles.

"I don't understand…" Her eyes pleaded with him, but Draco pushed those feelings away. Wiping his face of all emotions, he put up his usual sneer.

"Do you really think I would be friends with a Weasley? That's funny little Ginerva. I picked my side of the war, even if it wasn't my choice. I know where I'm safe, and it isn't with you and your little friends. So, go join mudblood , Potter, and that dumb brother of yours in Dumbledore's safe house." He could tell his words stung her, and he hated it, but this was the way it had to be. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she turned walking away, leaving him alone. He didn't want to hurt her, but this was the only way to protect her.

"Don't worry, your secret is still safe with me." Her voice floated back to his ears, and he kept his back to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay the next chapter is going to be a major one, full of these beautiful moments between Draco and Ginny. Beautiful moments that help path the pathway to their friendship, not their relationship ….yet. Also, Ginny and Harry will share a few moments, but nothing too major. If I'm making Draco too soft please tell me, I want to keep them both as real as I can.


	9. A Great Night For Camping

Chapter Nine: A Great Night For Camping

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter.

The beautiful moment between Draco and Ginny will happen in the next chapter, and the moment between Ginny and Harry happened in this one. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Now, time to thank my amazing reviewers!

**Tanelle****: Thank you for your review and I enjoyed writing that scene a lot. J **

**ravenclawroyalty****: Yeah I'm trying to make Draco a little bit of both.. Thanks for the review. J **

**Ajma: To answer your question in one of the next four chapters she will tell Draco about Tom, but not about what's happening to her. I'm glad you enjoy reading my story, and I enjoy reading your reviews so much!!!J**

**FreeSpritSprite****: When I went back and re-read the chapter, Ginny did sound a little cheesy, but I do my best. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I'm going to try and make Ginny sound a little more.. Real! Thanks for your review!!!! J**

**Khris: Him telling Ginny about his life was something I really wanted him to open up about. He was a little soft there, but It kind of helps Ginny see him in a different light. Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.J**

"Tonight the third and fourth years will camp on the grounds for the Astronomy Lesson. We will met at the front doors at six and anyone unaccounted for will receive two weeks worth of detention. You are dismissed." Throwing her pack over her back, Ginny slowly stood. Walking out of the doors, her eyes locked with the floor. Today was not a very good day. Not only were the lessons with Snape becoming longer and longer, but she was feeling a lot weaker. Getting up everyday was getting harder and harder, and all Ginny wanted to do was sleep. Yawning, Ginny tightened her grip on her bag. Glancing up, she found Draco Malfoy walking in her direction and groaned inward. True to their last conversation two weeks ago, they had went back to the whole "hate" thing. Not wanting to have a confrontation with the idiot, Ginny turned down a corner and ran right into Harry. Her bag spilled open, and all her stuff went rolling on the floor. Ginny would have to if it was not for Harry's strong grip holding her upright.

"Sorry Harry, my head was somewhere else." Ginny replied giving him a soft smile.

"Don't worry about it Gin, I was just coming to find you." When he finally released her, Ginny turned and started gathering her things; Harry knelt to help.

"Did you need something?" Ginny winced at how dead her voice sounded, and turned her head away from Harry. He didn't seem to notice her lack of enthusiasm, or he understood and ignored it.

"Actually it's about the Astronomy Lesson tonight. I was wondering if you would like to hang with Hermione, Ron, and I. We were all going to pitch our tent beside the lake, and talk." Picking up the last of her stuff, Ginny leaned against the wall groaning.

"We have to pitch a tent?" Harry laughed and Ginny couldn't help but grin.

"Yes Gin, we have to pitch a tent. Professor Binton (sorry my own name) says it will make us feel like true stargazers or something like that. So what do you think? You going to ruff it with us?" Staring at Harry, Ginny really didn't know what to say. It was a sweet offer, but she didn't want to intrude. But, maybe they really wanted her to come along. Smiling, Ginny stood with her bag.

"Sure, I would really like that. Besides after seeing how Ron and you are at Astronomy, ya'll are going to need all the help ya'll can get." Harry laughed, and it felt good to make someone laugh again.

"Can I escort you to your next class?" Harry held out his arm, and Ginny laughed taking it. She didn't care how corny it looked, she was finally smiling for the first time in days. As they walked away, she felt as if someone was watching it off. Shaking it off, she continued on her way to class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He shouldn't care that she was laughing with Potter, or that he had actually gotten her to smile. He shouldn't care, but he did. Watching them as they walked away, Draco wanted to punch something or scream. Walking away, he didn't know what he was going to do about tonight. He could just skip it, but he couldn't afford anymore detentions. Groaning, Draco turned and hit the wall.

"This is the second time I have found you trying to hurt the wall. Really Draco, leave the poor wall alone." Turning towards Blaise, he gave him a look even his father would be envious of.

"Shut the hell up Blaise." Turning, Draco started walking back towards the Common Room.

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean to hurt your male ego. I just came to tell you that Pansy is looking for you. She says you didn't show up at your date, and she is pretty angry. So, you may want to run." Blaise replied, and Draco turned towards him to reply.

"Drakie how could you! I waited and waited and you never showed!" Groaning, Draco turned to find a very distraught looking Pansy racing towards him. This was going to be fun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny, do you have feelings for Harry?" Ginny stopped, and turned from her bag. Hermione was sitting on the edge of her bed, her bag packed long ago for the lesson.

"I don't think so, why?" Ginny replied sitting on Hermione's bed.

"I think Harry likes you, and you always seem to brighten up around him." Thinking back, Ginny realized that Hermione was right. That didn't mean she had feelings for Harry, right?

"Harry seems to understand a lot, and being around him does make me happy, but I don't think it's because I like him." Ginny replied, turning towards the book Hemione had laying on bed.

"I think maybe you should give it a shot, you know. You never know what will happen." Hermione replied, standing and stretching. Ginny also stood, walking back over to her bag.

"You know I'll give Harry a chance if you give Ron a chance." Hermione's ears turned a bright red and Ginny couldn't help but grin. Maybe tonight wouldn't be such a bad night after all.. maybe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I'm going to ask Hermione out." Harry and Ron both turned to a very shy looking Neville. Harry glanced over at Ron and saw that his face was draining of all its color. This should be fun.

"That's great Neville." Said Harry, getting an evil look from Ron. What was he suppose to do, tell Neville to stay away from Hermione?

"I don't think that is the smartest thing to do mate, I mean you and Hermione don't really match." Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's attempt to discourage Neville.

"Well, I thing she is really nice and that she is pretty." The words came out in a whisper, and Neville's face turned a deep red. Turning back towards his own bag, the small square object caught his attention. Grinning to himself, Harry hoped this would make Ginny feel better. She had been so sad lately, that he decided that she needed something to bring up her spirits. Tucking it behind his notebook, he closed his bag. Ron was still arguing with Neville, but Harry didn't seem to notice. Tonight was going to be fun for her, he hoped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blaise, how much trouble do you think I'll get in if I skip tonight." Draco asked, still trying to get out of going. It was 5:30, and he still hadn't packed anything.

"My dearest Malfoy, if you don't go you'll be stuck here all night with Pansy because she has decided to glue herself to your hip. So unless you want two weeks of detention after having to spend all night alone with her, be my guest. You are braver than I." Damn Blaise. Turning to his bag, Draco started throwing stuff into it.

"Good point."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They had to pick the darkest damn night out of them all, didn't they." Replied Ginny as they started pitching their tents. Professor Binton was an idiot, making them put their own tents together without magic.

"Yeah, and having to put these tents together is bloody stupid." Said Ron, and Ginny smiled. Harry came and stood over beside her.

"Do you need some help Gin?" Groaning, Ginny handed the instructions up to Harry.

"Thank the lord you asked, because I can't even read this piece of paper. " Ginny replied, handing the piece of paper to Harry. Harry started laughing, and Ginny sat there confused.

"Gin, umm… you have to read the English side, not the Spanish side." Rolling her eyes, Ginny stood grabbing her bag.

"Where are you going Ginny?" Turning towards Ron, Ginny yawned.

"I'm going to collect some firewood while I still have some dignity left thank you very much." Turning, Ginny started walking towards the woods. They had cleared a special section out to where the kids could collect their own firewood.

"Can I help?" Turning towards Harry she gave him a soft smile.

"That would be really nice." As they started walking together, Ginny turned back to see a grinning Hermione.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was walking off with Potter into the woods. Draco was not obsessing, he was just… not obsessing. Turning towards Blaise, he cleared his throat.

"I think I'm going to collect some firewood before Pansy gets here and glues herself to my hip." Standing, Draco started walking towards the small piece of forest that had been cleared.

"Wait, I'll go with you mate." Great, he couldn't tell Blaise no, and he couldn't explain his reasons for rushing into the woods either. Great, this was going to be fun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know what I said about it being dark back at camp, well it is darker in here." Replied Ginny, as her and Harry gathered some wood. The small box was weighing down on his sub concise, and Harry knew he had to give it to her soon. Putting down the wood he had collected, he softly grabbed Ginny's arm. She turned towards him, a confused look in her eyes.

"I….um…got you something…..you know to make you feel better…." Her large eyes softened, and a small smile graced her lips as he pulled a wrapped square out of his cloak pocket. Handing it to her, Harry watched as her mouth formed and _O_.

"Harry I don't know what to say…" She said, examining the gift in her hands.

"Well you can just pretend you like it, even if you really don't." Her eyes smiled at him as she tore the wrapping paper off. Holding a book, she opened it, wondering what it was. She read the title.

"'Song Lyrics', Harry, what is it?" Bringing out his wand, Harry gently took the book from her hands.

"It's a book of songs that Muggles listen to. I put a charm on it so that when ever you say the magic word, the book will play the song on the page you're reading; watch. Songbre…" Speaking the word, the book started floating in the air and a beautiful white light started erupting from it. Then, like on an alarm, the book started singing.

**_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_**

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late 

As the song finished up, Ginny just stood their, as the book floated quietly back down into Harry's hands.

"I hope you like it, Hermione helped me pick out the charm." Said Harry, as he handed the book to her. Ginny held the book close to her heart, tears forming in her eyes.

"Harry it really is beautiful, thank you." Hugging Harry, Ginny thought back to what Hemione had said. Maybe she did have feelings for Harry.

"You too better go get yourselves a room." Freezing, Ginny heard the voice of the one person she had been trying to avoid.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Neville." Ron's head shot up his eyes in slits as Neville approached Hermione. Ron wouldn't call himself the jealous type, but right now he could feel the little green monster pocking his head up.

"Hello…umm…Hermione." Ron tried to make it look like he was concentration on the tent, but he really wasn't.

"Are you okay Neville, you're sweating." Rolling his eyes, Ron knew he had to do something or Neville would ask Hermione out. She wouldn't say yes, would she?

"Yeah…I…umm….just wanted to say hi….so….umm….bye." Ron smiled inward as Neville went running away. Hermione turned towards him, and he quickly wiped the grin off his face.

"That was rather odd….wasn't it." Smiling, Ron turned back to the tent. Hermione had no idea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You aren't going to believe this, but I think the She-Weasel and Potter are sucking faces." Said Blaise. Draco's head snapped around to where Blaise was pointing. Indeed, it looked very much like they were kissing. Something inside Draco growled, but he quickly pushed it away. Turning to smirk at Blaise, Malfoy started to make his way towards Potter and Weasel.

"You too better go get yourselves a room." He sneered, as the youngest Weasley turned to look at him. Her eyes were wide, almost scared. Blaise snickered behind him.

"Looks like the little Weasel finally found herself a boyfriend, and it's saint Pothead." Laughing, Draco watched as Potter's face turned a deep red.

"Go away Malfoy are you'll be sorry…" Said Harry, and Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Bugger off Malfoy." It was Ginny who said this, and before he could respond she had grabbed Potter's hand pulling him away. So she was trying to avoid him.

"Trying to protect your little boyfriend, how sweet." This seemed to get Potter's attention, but it didn't get hers like he had planned.

"Look Draco, little Weasley is ignoring you." Said Blaise, as Ginny turned towards them.

"I don't like talking to idiots. Harry just leave it, lets go." Draco just stood there watching her as she started walking away with Potter. This was the second time in two days that he had watched her walk away with him.

"Lets go Blaise, let them have their alone time. We'll get them tomorrow." Draco said to a smirking Blaise, as they turned to walk away. As they were walking away, a scream erupted from the direction Potter and Weasel had just stalked off to. Giving Blaise a confused look, they took off in the direction the scream had came from. A little ways in the distance was Potter and Weasley, and she was crying. Anger boiled inside him at the thought of her being hurt, and he quickly made his way to them. We he got about half way, he saw what had made Ginny scream.

"What is going on her…." Blaise sentence was cut short when he saw what they were looking at.

****"Who did this?" Asked Draco.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

"Who did this?" Harry glance over at Malfoy as he held the shaking Ginny. Looking back towards it, he felt his stomach turn.  
"I don't know.. We were making our way back to camp when we found him." On the ground was the body of a small first year. Harry watched as Malfoy walked up to the small boy, placing his hand on the side of his neck. Harry watched as he breathed a sigh of relieve.

"He's still alive, but barley. Blaise, run back to camp and get Professor Binton and Dumbledore. Potter, Weasley should go with him." Harry glance down at the wide eyed Ginny, and for the first time he agreed with Malfoy.

"Ginny go back to camp and get Hermione and Ron. I'll stay here with Malfoy." Harry was glad when Ginny nodded, and turned to go with Blaise.

"Wait, I forgot my bag." Ginny replied, as she walked to pick up her bag. That's when it happened, the ground suddenly caved in and Ginny fell. Somehow Malfoy managed to grab her hand before she fell into the whole. Harry fell onto the ground, and gripped the other side of her sleeve, as Ginny dangled.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Evil cliff hanger…. I'm sorry… **_


	10. Awkward Kiss, and the Cold Truth

**Chapter Ten: Awkward Kiss, and the Cold Truth **

**I know I promised a beautiful moment between Ginny and Draco in this chapter, but it will come in the next chapter I promise. There was just so much going on in this chapter, that it would have been very difficult to add what I want in there. To apologize, I'll give you a hint. Ginny tells Draco what everyone wants her to tell him. The next chapter will not take as long to post, because the chapter is already planned in my head. I also wanted to say a huge thanks to all my reviewers. Ya'll have stuck with me for ten chapters, and ya'll all are amazing. This story would still be stuck on chapter one without ya'll encouragement. So, now to thank my reviewers! **

**harrypotterchick4ever: We'll here's the next chapter.. Hope you enjoy!**

**Ravenclawroyalty: Sorry about the cliff hanger, I have to keep ya'll on the edge of your sits. Yes Harry does need to find himself someone else, but first they have to at least try out a relationship. Trust me, Draco and Ginny will end up together… well…the story wont end on the happiest note, but they'll love each other…. **

**FreeSpritSprite: Yes Malfoy is jealous, but no Neville in this chapter. Don't worry he'll be in the next….. **

**Tanelle: My sister says that Draco and Ginny should get together already, but I like the way their relationship is heading. Sorry for being evil, I just had to keep everyone interested. Here is chapter ten( wow I can't believe it's already chapter ten) and I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter in any way…**

This chapter is very special to me because it is dedicated to my best friend who died in august. Today would have been his 18th birthday, and he loved Harry Potter…

"People ask why I always close my eyes, and I say your still alive there."---A.M.

"Only you could get yourself into something like this Weasel." Eyes blazing Ginny tried to calm her rapid breathing.

"Yeah like I wanted to fall into a bloody hole you damn…" Harry interrupted Ginny before she could respond.

"Could both of you just knock it off already? We need to be helping Ginny get out of the hole, not arguing about how she ended up in there." Ginny knew Harry was right, but it wasn't her fault that Malfoy was being a complete jerk about everything.

"As much as I hate to admit it Weasel, but Potter is right. Now, stop complaining so we can get you out of that hole." Ginny's mouth dropped, and her eyes narrowed. Leave it up to Malfoy to change something that isn't your fault, and make it your fault. Closing her eyes, Ginny took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm herself. Opening her eyes, Ginny glanced around herself as Harry and Malfoy talked about how they were going to get her out. A deep rumbling erupted from below her, and Ginny went completely still. Neither Harry or Malfoy seemed to notice as the walls of the hole suddenly started to vibrate.

"Umm…guys…could you hurry up and pull me out because I think there is something down there," Both heads turned toward her as the vibrations became more violent. Strong hands made a death grip on her wrist, and both pulled. Nothing happened. Griping her wrist again, both boys pulled even harder. Ginny let out a small scream as her foot twisted, "It's no use, my foot is caught on something." The walls of the hole had stopped vibrating, but Ginny still felt a chill racing up her spine.

"We're going to have to find a vine or something so one of us can climb down and…." Sharp pain shot through her leg, and Ginny screamed. Something had a death grip on her ankle, and sharp nails were digging into flesh. Ginny felt herself being pulled away from Malfoy and Harry.

"Something…it want let me go…please…" Her eyes pleaded with theirs, and she felt herself slowly slipping.

"Something's pulling her down! We have to find some vine or…." Ginny blocked out their voices, struggling to get whatever was on her off. Glancing down, she saw nothing but a claw. Kicking with her other foot, Ginny tried to loosen what ever it was grip. Pain shot through the other leg as another large claw gripped her other foot. Throwing her head back, Ginny started to scream. Images of people flashed through her head, people she didn't know of. A small boy with a scared face, a mother holding a child to her chest, and people screaming all around her. She became everyone of them, felt their pain, and felt the deep longing for life. Darkness started to push the images out of her head, and the last thing she saw before darkness flooded in was the concerned face of Dumbledore towering over them holding, his wand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thousands of pounds of what felt like sand weighed down her eyes. Her head spun, and her stomach felt very queasy. Opening one eye, she found Hermione reading a book beside the bed.

"I should just move the rest of my belongings into here, because it seems this is where I spend all my time." Hermione's head shot up, a huge smile gracing her face.

"Well at least you're okay." Hermione said, as Ginny groaned.

"I don't feel okay. What happened?" Ginny asked pushing herself up in the bed.

"Adars attached you." Hermione replied. Ginny's eyebrows raised, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Hermione, what the heck is an Adar?" Ginny asked, lifting her knees so she could prop her elbows on them.

"Adars are werewolf like creatures that roam under the ground of Hogwarts. They make dens, also known as holes, to catch their pray. No one knows how they got this close to Hogwarts, its never happened before. Supposedly Dumbledore has a field set up to where they can't cross, but they did. Dumbledore is furious, and all the teachers are doing investigations. They think someone set a trap, and you got caught in the middle. The little boy that was found was attacked by the Adars, but no one knows how he survived." Laying back down, Ginny closed her eyes and the whole incident came flooding back.

"Wait, when that thing grabbed my ankles images came flashing through my head….why?" Ginny asked as Hermione's eyes softened.

"When a Adar punchers your flesh, you see the images of…..its victims." Opening her eyes, Ginny turned her head towards Hermione.

"Is the little boy going to be okay?" Ginny asked as Hermione gave her a bright smile.

"He's going to be just fine, and so are you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How in the hell did she manage to escape for the Adars? I mean, I gave you the perfect plan and you still seemed to screw it up!" A hooded figure crouched down in front of another tall man with a hood.

"My lord forgive me…the plan was flawless., but she had help." The tall hooded figure turned to the crouching one.

"Who?" The crouching figure lifted his head.

"Two boys, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter." The tall hooded figure screamed, knocking a few candles off a table close by. Furious, he turned back to his crouching servant.

"Are you telling me that Mr. Malfoy had a chance to let her die, and he did not take it?" Asked the tall hooded figure, as the crouching one slowly lifted himself onto his knees.

"I have been observing them together, and it seems they have grown…close….almost like friends. I thing his loyalty to us might be faltering." The tall figure walked to the table, placing his long fingers onto its' surface.

"Keep a close eye on them, get to the bottom of their so called friendship and tare it apart." The crouching figure stood, his head still turned towards the ground.

"I will not disappoint you my lord."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched from the door as she sat laughing with Granger. Her skin was returning to its cream color, and she no longer looked pale. He stood to where no one could see, just watching. He was happy that she was okay, happy that nothing really bad had happened to her. He didn't know when it happened, but it had happened. Some where along the year the Weasel and he had formed a silent bond…a silent understanding. They weren't really friends, but they were something. Maybe one day they could figure out what they were, someday when the war was over.

"You saved her, she'll want to thank you." Potter's voice filled his ears, and he slowly turned his head, his face holding his usual sneer.

"The only reason I saved her was so I wouldn't have to put up with your shit. Didn't want you and your friends breathing down my neck." Draco replied as he started walking pass Potter.

"Keep telling yourself that Malfoy, you may actually start believing it." Stopping, Draco turned to confront Potter, but, he had already slipped into the hospital wing. It didn't matter, what he said had already stirred something inside Draco.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry I know this is suppose to be a surprise, but is the blindfold really necessary?" Harry smiled as he led Ginny out through the Hogwarts main doors. Ginny had been released from the hospital wing three days ago, and Harry had been planning this ever since.

"Ginny, the blindfold helps heighten the suspense." A smile graced his lips as Ginny pushed out her lip in a pout. Leading her under the large oak, Harry picked up the rose and let go of her hand.

"Can I take the blindfold off now….please?!" Laughing Harry quickly untied the blindfold, slipping it gently off her eyes. Harry hoped she would like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the blindfold was removed, Ginny opened her eyes and gasped. A large green blanket was laid out with rose petals spread from corner to corner. Grapes, oranges, strawberries, and kiwi were pilled in a large silver bowl, and finer sandwiches laid on another silver plate. Turning towards Harry, Ginny couldn't suppress the large smile on her lips even if she wanted to. Harry held out his hand, handing a white rose to her. Ginny took the rose gently in her hand, and stared down at it's beauty.

"I wanted to ask you out the night of the campout, but some things got in the way, so I decided to set up this picnic as a surprise. You aren't mad, or you?" Smiling up at Harry, Ginny took his hand in hers.

"Of course I'm not mad, this is really sweet. So…umm…" A deep blush creped into Ginny's cheeks as she realized she still held Harry's hand. Letting his hand go quickly, Ginny sat on the blanket. Did she have feelings for Harry?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you saved the very adorable Miss. Weasley, and realized you were deeply…no madly in love her. I could have told you that mate." Rolling his eyes, Draco turned to a smirking Blaise. Their dorm was quiet as Draco placed his shirts into his dresser.

"I'm not in love with her, and she is not  adorable, all I'm saying is that I couldn't let her just fall into the hole. I mean…you wouldn't have left her either." Draco said as Blaise lifted his perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Of course I would have saved her, but I'm not the one who has a crush on her either. Just admit it, the little Weasel has you under her spell." Draco gave Blaise a death glare as he put his hand over his heart.

"Malfoys don't get crushes, especially on Weasleys." Draco grabbed his boxer shorts, placing them in the bottom of his dresser. Blaise came and put his hand on Draco's shoulder, faking tears.

"Apparently they do my dear friend, and you have it bad for the redheaded pixie. I'll pray for you." Draco rolled his eyes as Blaise walked out of the room. Turning back to his dresser, Draco pushed Blaise's words out of his head. The only way he had a crush on the Weasel was if the castle somehow froze over. A sudden wind caught Draco off guard, and he pushed it away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I mean, who ever created love spells really need to get their head examined." Laughing, Harry grabbed his bottle of water. So far, his date with Ginny was actually turning out to be fun. Popping a grape in his mouth, he turned his attention back to Ginny.

"I very much argue that point, because I think some people need a potion to fall in love. They are insecure about themselves, and the love potion gives them a boast of confidence. Sometimes that's all that a person needs to fall in love." Harry said, as Ginny started shaking her head.

"But, wouldn't it just be lie? I mean if you have to have a potion to fall in love, then maybe you weren't meant to." Leaning closer to Ginny, Harry quickly thought her words over.

"What do you mean that they weren't meant to love?" Harry asked, as Ginny's eyes scanned the glistening lake.

"Isn't part of the beauty of love not knowing what will happen? I mean everyone has insecurities, but you eventually find the one that completes you, that chases away all those fears. Giving a person a love potion, is like taking their choice away on who they love. Besides why have feelings if we're not suppose to use them, no matter what happens." Her eyes held a distance look in them, and Harry felt something inside him turn.

"Ginny…" He said her name as soft as a whisper, and she turned her head towards him. Without thinking, he slowly leaned in, his lips touching hers…light as a feather.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was leaning in closer and closer, and Ginny felt something bubble in her stomach. Closing her eyes, Ginny waited. This was it, she was about to kiss the boy she use to have a crush on. Any moment she would know what her feelings for him were. Gently, she felt his lips on hers and waited…nothing happened. No spark, no magic, just warm lips upon hers. Opening her eyes, she found Harry's open also. Awkwardly, Ginny pulled back and looked towards the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry do the same.

"That was.." Ginny started not knowing what to say.

"Yeah…umm…it was….interesting." Harry said, and Ginny turned her head towards him. Watching him, Ginny couldn't help bust out in laughter and Harry did the same.

"Interesting? That's the best you can come up with." Ginny was laughing so hard that her sides started hurting.

"Well, I didn't know what else to say. The kiss was just…" Harry said as Ginny wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Weird. No offense but I didn't feel anything." Ginny said, watching Harry's face brake into a huge grin.

"None taken trust me. It kind of felt like I was kissing my little sister…." Harry said and relieve flooded through Ginny. Picking up a strawberry she took a big bite out of it.

"Well now that we have that out of the way, why don't we enjoy this beautiful meal?" Ginny replied, throwing a grape at Harry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's official, I do not have a crush on Harry Potter thank you very much." Glancing up from her book, Hermione smiled as Ginny plopped down on her bed a huge grin on her face.

"How can you be so sure?" Hermione asked as Ginny propped up on her elbow.

"Because we went on the gorgeous date that ended with the most uncomfortable kiss in the history of kisses. It felt as if I was kissing Ron or something… it was not very pleasant." Placing her book on the bed, Hermione gave Ginny her full attention.

"So you and he kissed, and you felt nothing? Well, it wouldn't be the first time it happened." Hermione said, as Ginny sat in an Indian position a evil gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah, now Ron and you have to kiss to see if you're compatible. I dare say you just may enjoy it my dear friend." A deep blush warmed Hermione's cheeks as she picked up a pillow and threw it at Ginny.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She was in a room lit with a thousand candles. Looking up, she found that the roof looked as if it held a thousand stars as its captive. In awe Ginny reached out to touch one, but another hand grabbed hers. The other hand spun her around, and she came face to face with Tom Riddle. _

_"Do the stars please you Ginerva." His eyes held the same kindness she had seen him use with Sasha, but she was not fooled by it. _

_"They would if I was not in the company of such filth." His kind eyes held a cold edge, but Ginny didn't back down. _

_"You will learn to hold your tongue, or I may have to punish you. You have much to learn before you're ready." His hand came out to touch the side of her face, but Ginny backed away. _

_"Ready for what?" A smile spread across his lips, and Ginny felt her stomach turn. _

_"Ready for Sasha my dear." Giving him a confused look, it finally all clicked in her head. How she didn't realize it before, she did not know. He put the spell on her. _

_"Oh my God, you're the one who put the spell on me! I have to get out of here." Turning Ginny started beating on the walls, screaming at the top of her lungs. She had to get out, had to tell them who was doing this to her. She felt a hand grab her wrist in a harsh and painful grip. Tom turned her around, shoving her against the wall. Her gripped both wrist, and Ginny knew that there would be bruises later on. _

_"Tell them, they want be able to help you, you stupid whore." His hand struck the side of her face, and Ginny's eyes rolled in the back of her head. Tom raised his hand again, and Ginny close her eyes waiting for the force of the blow… _

"Ginny wake up!" She couldn't breath, couldn't stop the walls from caving in. Hermione stood above her, shaking her. It was over, the dream was over. Pain shot through the side of her head, and Ginny tried to calm herself.

"Tom…he's the one…I need to go see Dumbledore…." Ginny said, trying to calm her breathing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, I hope this chapter was suitable it was some kind of "beep" to right. I hope I played out the whole Ginny/Harry thing well. Sorry, not much Draco in this chapter, but I had to deal with the Harry/Ginny relationship first. The next chapter will be full of our favorite ferret.****Happy Valentines day!**


	11. Never Alone

**Chapter Eleven: Never alone**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter, just this plot. **

**_I'm happy to say that chapter 12 (oh yeah! Oh yeah!) Will be up tomorrow. I want post a new chapter this weekend, seeing as I'll be gone for the weekend. (Yes I still have a life….well kind of a life) I hope this chapter satisfies the needs, and sorry that it's kind of short. I just wanted to end it the way I ended it…sorry my very sincere apologies!!!_**------- **_love and kisses: Amber Mangus _**

**Now, time for my great reviewers **

**Ravenclawroyalty: Thank you sooo much! I really loved writing the Harry/Ginny scene and I'm glad you like it. I really don't like reading stories where Harry turns out to be mad when Ginny turns him down. I wanted Harry/Ginny to have a very beautiful let down, instead of a mean one. I really want Harry and Ginny to have a very special, close relationship. I always imagined Harry Potter as an understanding person. **

**Tanelle: I really want all of my chapters to not only focus on Ginny/Draco, but to focus on the plot as well. I don't want this story to only revolve around their relationship, but on the relationships of others. Plus, I really need each chapter to reveal a little more and more so that it wont only focus on one particular subject. ( I hope that makes sense J) Thank you so much for your reviews… I really love your reviews they make writing this story a real pleasure. **

**FreeSpritSprite: I really liked writing the wind scene, and I thought it was something really cute to add in there. Yeah, I like the way Ginny/Harry's relationship turned out. Thank you so much for your review. **

**Harrypotterchick4ever: Thank you so much! I'm glad you think that many HP lovers would like that chapter… that means a lot. **

**Ajma: I'm so glad you like my last two chapters. Yeah, Draco is always in denial when it comes to his feelings for Ginny. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy reading your reviews. **

**Well, hope ya'll like this chapter!!!!**

"Someday somehow I'm gonna make it alright, but not right now.."-----Nickleback "Someday"

Ginny sat in Dumbledore's office, with all the teachers including Harry, Ron, and Hermione watching her intently. Ginny stared down at her wrist, rubbing the fresh bruises.

"I started having the dreams a couple of weeks ago, I don't know why I didn't think of it before. In one of the dreams he touched my shoulder…and….umm…it started burning . Then I started having recurring dreams of him and a girl named Sasha…it sounds crazy….but I think I'm seeing memories….his memories." A tear ran down her cheek but Ginny didn't even try to wipe it away.

"Miss. Weasley you must tell me what happened in the dream you had tonight. How did you get the bruises." Dumbledore asked as Ginny started to slowly rock back in forth.

"He…umm…told me I had a lot to learn before I could become Sasha, and then when I resisted……he hit me and wouldn't let me go. I didn't know what to do, so I….I just closed my eyes, and woke up." The tears started falling freely, and pain bubbled in her stomach. She felt Hermione's hand rub her back, but it gave her no comfort.

"This is grave news indeed Miss. Weasley. It seems Tom has found a new way to torment us all. From now on you will go nowhere alone, and you will sleep in a special dorm along with Miss. Granger. Your lessons with Professor Snape shall be every night and double the normal time. It seems that Tom is finding new ways into your subconscious and we must eliminate any possible threat he has against you. From now on you'll be given a potion that will erase your dreams, so no harm will come upon you again." Dumbledore finished his words, but Ginny didn't look up. She hated being in the room with all of them staring at her, with looks of pity. For once in her life, Ginny hated being who she was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not even the large amount of makeup she was wearing could cover the large bruise on the side of her face. She wore a long sleeve shirt, covering the other marks on her wrist. As she walked down the hall with the trio, she had many eyes following her. The looks didn't bother her much, but the fact that she had to be followed around by the trio was what really got her. Gripping her bag tighter, Ginny glanced her brown eyes locking together with gray ones. Malfoy stood, his eyes locked onto the bruise that graced the side of her face. Turning her face to the floor, Ginny continued passed him. Hermione, Harry, and Ron kept glancing back at her, and she didn't know if they were giving her looks of pity or concern. Down casting her eyes, Ginny pulls on the sleeves of her shirt a little paranoid. She couldn't hide the bruise on her face, but she could hit the bruises on her wrist. After she had left Dumbledore's office, Ginny had discovered large hand prints on her wrist. She had asked if there was a spell she could use to get rid of the marks, but there wasn't. Dumbledore had said that these weren't normal bruises, that they wouldn't go away with just a lotion. These bruises had to heal with time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoever hit her was dead…cold dead. Draco watched her as she walked passed him, her eyes locked with his but today they lacked their normally fiery edge. The dream team would glance back, giving her nervous looks. Draco watched as they disappeared in the distance, and felt a new emotion bubble in his stomach. Seeing the bruise upon her face made his heart beat in fury. Why would anyone want to inflict pain on such a beautiful person. Draco didn't mean her looks, he meant the person she was inside. The deep caring person who didn't judge, who got to the truth of things. The person that he found himself caring for more than he should. Making his way into the Great Hall, Draco decided that he would find who hit her, and he would be sorry…very, very, sorry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron could you pass me that roll of parchment?" Glancing up from his book, Ron smiled at his youngest sister. Handing her the parchment, Ron watched as she turned her attention back to the book she was reading. Ron could tell she wasn't reading though, because her eyes held a deep distance look in them. The bruise on the side of her face showed as brightly as ever, and Ron hated it for her. He wished more than anything that she could be free of this burden, to be free of the pain.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Ron asked, and her eyes were still glued to her book when she answered.

"I'm fine Ron." Her voice was dull, and her eyes held none of the life that they use to. Ron felt as if he was staring at a complete stranger.

"You know, if you ever need to talk I'm here for you." Her large brown eyes connected with his, and a smile formed on her lips.

"Thank you." Smiling, Ron reached out and held his little sister's hand in his. He would be there to protect her, no matter what the cost.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Someone hit her?" Blaise's voice cut into his thoughts, and Draco turned to his friend. The smallest Weasley was sitting across the Great Hall, her eyes glued to her plate.

"It would appear to be that." The anger in his voice shocked him, and he hoped Blaise didn't notice it. Too bad he did.

"Draco, I know you're upset but you can't let your anger make you do something crazy." Draco turned, glaring at Blaise. He was right though, if he didn't tone down his anger someone might get suspicious about why he cared so much. Not that he cared about the Weasel…that much.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss. Weasley, you must concentrate." Professor Snape's voice seeped into her mind, reminding her that she was still stuck in her lesson . Shaking her head, she tried to concentrate all her emotions on the bookshelf in his office. For the last two days she had been trying to get the hang of the charm, but she was failing miserably. Every time Professor Snape told her to concentrate, she couldn't. There was something, a wall of some sort blocking everything she normally felt. After what happened with Tom, she had felt empty. It felt as if Tom had already won….had already rid her of her spirit.

"Professor I can't do this." Ginny finally said when nothing happened. She was tired, tired of people watching her, and tried of trying to learn this charm. It was pretty much useless, seeing as Tom was becoming victorious.

"Yes you can Miss. Weasley, you just keep telling yourself that you can't. Now, try again." This was ridiculous, she would never be able to do it. Taking a deep breath, Ginny tried to concentrate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you have a crush on…Hermione?" Ron's head snapped up, his eyes wide as Neville stood before him. Glancing around to see if anyone head heard his question, Ron was relieved to see no one else occupied the library. He could tell his ears were turning a deep red, and he couldn't look Neville in the eyes when he answered.

"Well…I mean it's Hermione. She and me or just…well we're kind of…." Neville sat down as Ron continued babbling. He never was good at answering questions about Hermione and him. It was like an untouchable subject, one that Ron couldn't really think about.

"How long have you liked her?" Neville asked, as Ron sat his jaw hitting the ground. Sweat started pouring down his neck, and he looked around to be sure no one else could hear him.

"Awhile." Ron hoped that Neville wouldn't pry anymore, and was relieved when he didn't ask anything more on the subject. Turning back to his book, Ron could still feel his ears glowing a bright red.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss. Weasley, you still are not concentrating. You must concentrate, or you'll never be able to defend yourself." He was right, but Ginny was just so tired. Nodding her head, she hoped that she could leave already. It was going on nine thirty, and she only came close to performing the spell once.

"I know Professor." His eyes burned into hers, and Ginny had to look away. All she wanted was to asleep.

"Miss. Weasley you need to understand that…." A knock on the door interrupted Professor Snape mid-sentence, and Ginny turned to see Draco Malfoy standing at the door a curious look on his face. Turning back to face Professor Snape, she ignored the curious Malfoy.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I came to retrieve my potions book. I think I may have left it in here by accident." She could feel Malfoy moving beside her, and she stepped over to the left a little. Professor Snape gave Malfoy a small sneer.

"Do not concern yourself Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Weasley and I were just finishing up. Your book should be in the back cabinet, and when you are done retrieving it I need a favor from you. Will you escort Miss. Weasley back to her dorm? I would do it but I have to return to the Headmaster as soon as possible." Professor Snape finished up as Ginny's mouth hit the floor. She knew she wasn't suppose to go anywhere alone, but to be watched over by Malfoy? Like a young child? Glancing over at Malfoy, she saw a small smile on his lips…..damn asshole.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes hadn't left the floor since they left the Potions Lab. Draco found it odd that Professor Snape would want him to walk her back to her dorm, but he knew better than to question a teacher. The bruise was still visible, but it was slowly fading. Draco wished more than anything he could say something to comfort her, but he couldn't. He was a Malfoy, she was a Weasley. The only thing he could ever say to her were insults. The corridor was silent, their footsteps were the only thing making any sound as they bounced off the stone floors.

"Thank you." The sound of her voice caught Malfoy off guard, and he stopped turning towards her. She stood with her arms crossed, and her eyes glued to the ground. This was not the fiery tempered person he had grown to silently admire, this was someone completely different.

"For what Weasel?" He asked, and her eyes still didn't leave the floor.

"For not letting me fall into the hole….you didn't have to do that. We owe each other nothing." For the first time that night, her eyes locked with his.

"What do you mean owe each other nothing?" Draco asked, actually confused. Her eyes didn't leave his, and her mouth drew up in a sneer.

"I told you I wasn't going to tell anyone about the mark, so you can just leave me the hell alone!" Her voice held a cold edge, and Draco was taken aback. He didn't know whether to be confused are mad.

"What the hell is wrong with you, " Draco decided on anger, "I didn't save you because you kept my secret." His voice started to rise, but her face held no change…it stayed emotionless.

"Then why Malfoy? Why would you want to save a Weasley? I mean I'm just a blood traitor, right?" Her words stung, but he knew they shouldn't. He had always tormented her about being a traitor to her own kind. He shouldn't feel sorry, should he?

"I…I don't know!" He screamed the last part, and turned punching a wall. She always had this affect on him. She could always push his buttons to get him to go off, and he hated it.

"You can never just give me an answer, can you?" Her voice was just a whisper, but it still held the cold edge. Turning, Draco grabbed one of her wrist, and she let out a small scream pulling back from him. Draco watched in surprise as she pulled down her sleeves, backing up against the wall. Slowly walking up to her, he grabbed at one of her wrist. When he finally got her to stop fighting, he took it gently in his hand. Lifting up her sleeve, what he finds make his eyes widen in horror. A large black bruise covers a portion of her wrist, but the scary part is that the bruise is in the shape of a hand print. Looking up, he finds her eyes downcast.

"Who did this." He tried to make his voice as soft as he could, as a large tear rolled down her cheek. For a few moments they just stood there in silent, until she finally spoke.

"Tom."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tom." She shouldn't be telling him this, but she has to. He already saw the bruises, and she couldn't just lie her way out of this one. She couldn't believe she had taken all her anger out on him, it was a low blow. He was just there, and she had all this anger bottled up inside her.

"Who's Tom Weasel?" Pulling her hand out of his grasp, she turned walking down the hall a little ways. If she told him this, then he would know just as much as those closes to her. She wished she could just walk away from him, but something held her back. Something inside her wanted to tell him, and it was a feeling she couldn't explain….not even to herself.

"Do you remember the Chamber of Secrets?" Ginny asked, as she turned to face Malfoy. "In your second year someone opened the Chamber. That person was me. Dumbledore of course covered it up, not telling the person who opened it. I did it because I was being possessed by…Tom." She said, watching for his reaction.

"But, who is Tom?" Closing her eyes, Ginny took a deep breath. This was it, no turning back.

"Only few know him as Tom, and I was unlucky enough to come by a diary that he impressed his teenage soul into…like a memory. You may know him by the name…..," Ginny stopped, taking a deep breath," By the name Voldemort." Ginny saw his eyes widen, and his mouth open slowly. Turning, she walked in the direction of her dorm. He now knew her most well kept secret.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco watched as she walked away, he words still rolling around in his head. Tom was Voldemort….but that couldn't be. His father had never told him about the dark lord also going by the name Tom, and he sure as hell didn't tell him about who had opened the Chamber of Secrets. Watching her walk away, Draco started after her. It didn't take him long to get to her, and he placed his arm on her shoulder. She slowly turned, her eyes staring at his face intently.

"Are you telling me that Voldemort attacked you?" Draco asked, as Ginny nervously bit her lips. He shouldn't believe her, but the pain behind her eyes when she had told him about Tom was……unforgettable.

"I have these dreams…and things happen….things I can't tell you about." Draco stood, stunned as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes once again were glued to the floor, and something inside Draco clicked. He remembered his dad talking about a plan that would destroy Hogwarts…and it included an old diary. The same diary that he had saw his dad slip into the young redheads caldron that day in the shop. His eyes scanned her face, and it finally hit him. His father was the cause of her pain, and he hated him more at that moment than he had anytime before. Not thinking about it, not caring about what would happen, he slowly wrapped his arms around her small body. She started sobbing against his robes, but he didn't push her away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching the young boy holding the crying girl made him sneer. He had been ordered to follow them around, to watch them together. What he was watching made him sick. So a Malfoy was becoming attached to a Weasley…interesting. A smile curved on his lips as a plan formed in his head. He was going to rip apart their so called friendship, and then the dark lord would shower him with gifts. A small smile played on his lips, as he walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Yeah, she finally told him, and he hugged her!!! I hope the moment was good, and didn't disappoint. My sister really wanted them to kiss, and I was tempted to have him kiss her. But, I thought It would be kind of weird. I mean, she just told Draco something major, and he kisses her…. Not really feeling he love. When they kiss, I want them to KISS. No weird moments, but one unforgettable one……. I would really enjoy your feedback on the subject, and I decided to take a poll. Do you want them to kiss within the next two chapters, or do you want them wait until that perfect moment? I'm doing this because I find the opinions of the readers to be very important, because without them your story wouldn't be as good. So please respond to the poll, and I'll be happy to learn what ya'll think about the when the "BIG KISS" moment should be. **_


	12. A Cold Death

**Chapter 12: A Cold Death **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter….**

**Everyone, sorry it took me soo long to update, but I had the flu. I hope this chapter pleases, and now to thank all my great reviewers….**

**FreeSpritSprite: Thank you soo much for your review, and I'm sorry that it took me soo long to update. The conversation between Draco and Blaise was fun to write, but the cloak figure isn't Draco's dad. Thank you again for your review, and I hope this chapter pleases. **

**Harrypotterchick4ever: Thank you for your review, and I'm sorry it took so long to update. I have thought a lot about the kiss thing, and I've decide by the six chapters they will at least share one kiss. To make this work, I am going to start writing longer chapters so nothing seems rushed. **

**Iliana: Thank you for your review, and I'm sorry it took so long to update. Having Ginny start the kiss is a really good idea, and you make an excellent point about her gathering the confidence… **

**Tanelle: Thanks for the review, and I'm sorry it took ages for me to update. I really thought about how the moment should be, and I'm glad you thought it was expectable. I really wish to make the little moments between Ginny and Draco something special, instead of having these huge moments that don't add up to much of anything. **

**Ravenclawroyalty: Thank you soo much for your review, and sorry it took ages to update. I'm glad that you liked the moment, and I really enjoyed your concept of the kiss. Yeah, the person at the end is one I'm having fun writing, and I hope this chapter pleases…..**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter… It was a pain to get just write but I love writing for such great people! **

"**Do not feel sad for those who have died…. Feel sad for those left behind." A.M**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The bruise on the side of her face was healing, as well as the bruise on her wrist. It had been two weeks since she had told Malfoy her secret, and he had avoided her ever since he had hugged her. Every now and then she would try to catch his eye, but he would never look at her. His eyes were always glued to his plate, or to his feet when he walked. Ginny had half the mind to kidnap him again, but the last time she had tried that it didn't work out so well. The library was quiet, and pretty empty except the occasional teacher. Of course Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat a few tables away trying to make it look as if they were studying, but Ginny knew better. She didn't go anywhere alone now, and always had someone watching her. A cool breeze made the hair on Ginny's neck tingle, and she wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck. It was three weeks until Christmas, but Ginny wasn't as excited as she had been in the past. All that she felt now was a deep longing to be free of her trouble. Glancing down at her book, she quickly closed it. Laying her forehead against the table, she closed her eyes. All she wanted now was to go to sleep, but every time she tried to sleep the dreams would come back. She longed to be free, but the truth was that she wouldn't ever truly be free.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was laying with her head against the table, and Draco wished he could just walk up to her and say something but, he couldn't. Standing at the edge of the door, he watched her. The bruise on the side of her face was healing, but it was her that wasn't healing. Every time he watched her, he would find that spark gone only to be replace with a vague look. He hated it. Walking away from the Library door, he made his way down the corridor. He hadn't talked to her since she had told him her secret, he couldn't. They weren't suppose to be this close, they weren't allowed to be friends. The best thing he could do for her was to leave her be. For now all he could do was keep an eye on her, to make sure no one messed with her. Turning down a corner, he was stopped short by a burning pain. His arm was on fire, and Draco knew exactly what was causing the burning pain. Picking up the pace trying to ignore the pain, Draco knew he had to make it out of the castle. His father was calling him, and the last thing he needed was someone seeing him disappearing in the middle of Hogwarts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Father, please understand that Tom will not betray you." Ginny was standing in a different room this time, one with a huge ceiling and chandler. Sasha stood with an older man this time, one with a sour expression on his face. _

_"Sasha do not disobey me. You will do as I say, and I am telling you to tell me of Riddles hiding place." The older man's voice rose, and Ginny watched as Sasha's face showed fear, but she stood her ground. Taking a deep breath, Ginny knew she would have to tell Dumbledor that the potion he had given her was wearing off. _

_"Father, do you know what you ask of me? I love him, and I will not tell you where he is." Ginny was in awe at the young girls courage, and brought a hand to cover her scream as the older man slapped Sasha with the back of his hand. Sasha feel to the ground, spitting out blood. _

_"If you will not tell me, then we have no other use for you. No daughter of mine will betray her own kind." Ginny's eyes widened as two men grabbed Sasha by the arms, carrying her away as she screamed and pleaded…… _

"Ginny it's time to go." Sitting up quickly, Ginny wiped the sleep from her eyes. Harry stood in front of her, a warm smile on his lips. Taking a deep breath, Ginny slowly stood.

"Umm… Just give me a moment Harry." Grabbing her bag, Ginny quickly put her belongings in it. Throwing it over her shoulder, Ginny looked around for Hermione and Ron. Harry noticed her searching, and gave her hand a small squeeze.

"They already went up. You ready?" Ginny gave Harry's hand a squeeze back, and smiled. As they made their way out of the Library, Ginny stopped.

"Harry, do you think we could take a quick walk on the grounds? I really need to clear my head." Harry gave Ginny an uncertain look, and she took a deep breath.

"Gin… I don't think that is the best idea considering." Harry said, and Ginny's eyes pleaded him.

"Just a quick walk, I promise. Besides I have the great Harry Potter to protect me, right?" Harry gave her a smile while his cheeks turned a shade of red.

"Okay, just a quick walk thought." Ginny didn't hide her smile as they made their way towards the grounds.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, do you think we should have left Harry alone with Ginny?" Ron asked, glancing over at the reading Hermione. She glanced up, a warm smile on her face that made Ron want to blush. He still had to tell her.

"Ron, I'm sure that they will be find. Harry want let anything happen to Ginny." Ron knew that Hermione was right, but he still had the right to worry. Looking at the book she was reading, Ron quickly snatched it out of her hands, grinning.

"What you reading Hermione?" Ron asked a smile on his face, as Hermione gave him a death glare reaching for her book. Ron stood, turning the book over to read the cover.

"Ronald give me my book back." Ron looked from the title of the book and back to Hermione.

"What the heck is _Tristan & Isolde_?" The name was unfamiliar to Ron, and he let Hermione snatch the book back.

"It is a book my mum gave me for last Christmas Ron. Now if you excuse me, I would like to finish it before this Christmas." Ron watched as she settled back down, opening the book once again. Maybe he should tell her now. Sitting beside her, he leaned in until he got her attention. She stared at him with her large eyes, and Ron opened his mouth to say something.

"What's it about?" Ron grinned as Hermione hit him upside the head with the book. No, it wasn't the right time to tell her yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The dark lord tells me something of a disturbing nature my son." Draco stood in the Forbidden Forest, trying to control his breathing.

"Of what nature is this disturbing news, father?" Draco asked, as his father turned towards him a cold look in his eyes. Draco didn't want to come tonight, but the pain in his arm wouldn't of stopped until he did.

"You will learn to control your tongue, and only speak when you are given permission, understand?" The venom in his fathers voice made Draco sick, and he took another deep, calming breath.

"How will I tell you I understand if I am to wait for your permission to speak?" It was a stupid thing to say, but Draco was no coward. A small smile formed on his fathers lips as he took a few steps towards him. Draco felt fear an anticipation bubble in his stomach, as his father stopped a few feet in front of him. Before he could react, his felt the back of his fathers hand come in contact with the side of his face. Pain shot through his head, but Draco stood his ground.

"The Dark Lord is very upset for your behavior at our last meeting. He has decided that he will be the one to finish the mark upon your arm. You should consider that a great honor. But we must not dwell on the past, it is time to discus the reason I have called you here tonight. The Dark Lord and the rest of the High Council is repelled to learn of your relationship with a certain person." The color drained from Draco's face at these words, but he kept his face emotionless.

"I do not know of what you speak of father." His fathers eyes took on a cold look, and Draco once again found the pain as his father hit him again.

"Do not act dumb with me boy. We know all about your relationship with the little bitch." Draco rubbed the raw spot on the side of his face, and his nostrils flared at the word his father had just called her. Walking towards his father, his pushed him back, anger now fueling his hate.

"You know nothing!" Draco knew it was a dumb thing to challenge his father, but he couldn't help himself. Every time Ginny was brought up, Draco was filled with a protective instinct. He watched ,his eyes in slits, as his father stood laughing.

"You think you can protect her boy? The only thing you'll do is get her killed and you know it, "Draco thought he would bust from the anger filling his senses, and he knew his father could see it, "We will kill her Draco, and it will be your fault." Before Draco could stop himself, he was jumping at his father.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cold night, and Ginny couldn't help but find it refreshing. Taking a deep breath, she stood with Harry at the far end of the lake. Turning towards him, she found him staring across the lake.

"Harry, do you miss your parents?" Ginny didn't know what prompt her to ask this question, and she hoped Harry didn't take it the wrong way. She was relieved when Harry glanced over at her smiling.

"All the time, but I know that I'll get to see them again." Ginny stood by Harry, smiling at his response. Kicking around the dirt at her feet, she wrapped her arms around herself.

"You know, it's people with your courage that helps me know that I'll be okay." Ginny glanced at Harry, to find him staring at her intently.

"What do you mean?" Glancing at the lake, Ginny picked up a rock, throwing it across the gleaming waters.

"I mean, you've been through so much, but your still able to be happy. You think with such a positive attitude, and it makes me think that no matter what happens I'll be able to rely on…." A groan caught Ginny off guard, and she glanced over at Harry. He must have heard it too because he was staring intently towards the direction it had just come from. Another groan filled the air, and Ginny could hear the agony in the persons voice.

"Stay here, I'm going to go check it out." Ginny wanted to go with Harry, but she didn't argue. Another burst of cold wind filled the air, and Ginny felt Goosebumps race up her arm. Watching Harry's back intently, she waited for him to say something. Harry started to disappear in the distance, and Ginny decided she couldn't stand alone anymore. Quickly, Ginny started making her way into the direction Harry just went. After what seemed forever, Ginny caught up to Harry only to find him kneeling on the ground in front of someone. Fear bubbled up in Ginny, as Harry felt the persons wrist. He turned towards her, his eyes holding an unreadable look. Glancing down at the person, Ginny started walking a little closer. Finally she got close enough to get a good view of his face, and who she saw made her hold her hand to her mouth to keep from screaming.

"Oh my…" Ginny's eyes searched Harry's as he stood, holding her to him in a hug. Tears started pouring down her eyes, and Ginny couldn't stop her shaking.

"He's dead Ginny."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really don't know what to say at the end of this chapter… so I wont say much.. Thanks for reading….


	13. I'm Sorry

Chapter 13: I'm Sorry

**Harrypotterchick4ever: Thank you for your review, and you'll just have to read and see who dies. Yes Hermione and Ron will get together soon, and Draco/Ginny will start dealing with their "feelings". **

**Azkabangirl: Thank you for your review, and don't worry I'm not just going to throw a kiss in there. **

**Ajma: Thank you for your review, and of course Draco is keeping an eye on Ginny. I mean we all know that Draco secretly loves Ginny. You may be right about his father, but it will be someone you never expected. At first I wasn't planning on killing anyone off yet, but I found this will add a new emotional roller coaster to the story. It will come in handy later on….**

**Padfootedmoony: Thankz for your review, and I love cliff hangers. I hope this chapter satisfies. **

**Silvermoon13: Thank you for your review, and I am so sorry for the character death. For the outcome of this story to work well, this certain person needed to die…… **

**Ravenclawroyalty: I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for your review! Yeah Harry is a sweetheart, and maybe you should feel sorry for Sasha and Tom… who knows… ****J**

**Tanelle: I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the review. Your reviews always put a smile on my face. **

**KHRISTIN: Thank you for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Thank all of you for sticking with me through all the chapters and I'm sooo sorry it took me sooo long to update. I am writing the next couple of chapters right now, and I hate to say the story isn't going to end on the happiest note. But, I promise it will be a beautiful ending. One again thank all of ya'll for the great reviews!!! Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!!

"Take a deep breath, close your eyes, jump around in the same spot, turn around, open your eyes, your problems are still their because you were too busy listening to someone else.." Amber Mangus

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore sat in his office, his hands held close to his face. The grave new of the death of one of his students was finally sinking in, and a deep sadness filled his heart. Glancing at the photo of the young, smiling man, he couldn't help but also feel a great guilt. Hogwarts was suppose to be somewhere safe for the students, and he hadn't been able to protect one of them. Glancing up at fox, he took a deep breath.

"What is happening here?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain pattered against the window, creating a rhythm that Ginny was very familiar with. Gently, she let her fingers trace the outline of each drop, trying to push the sinking feeling out her stomach. It was weird to think about, death, or dying. Ginny had never really thought about death that much since she was a child, and even then she never feared it. Now, however, death loomed on the horizon and it scared the hell out of her. Tomorrow was the funeral service, and Ginny still couldn't get it out of her head that someone from Hogwarts was actually dead. Turning from the window, Ginny grabbed the book that laid not too far from her. Laying her head on the back of the couch, Ginny closed her eyes. The image of his face was still buried deep in her mind, and she opened her eyes quickly. Leaning up, Ginny opened the book, trying to think of anything else.

"How are you doing kid?" Looking up, Ginny smiled as Ron sat down beside her, throwing her arm around her shoulder.

"Okay I guess. I still can't believe that someone from Hogwarts died on the grounds, it just seems too close to home. How are you holding up?" Ginny asked, and Harry glanced to the side, a sad look upon his face.

"I still don't know why anyone would kill him. He was…. " Harry's voice broke, and Ginny quickly grabbed his hand in a tight grip.

"I'm sorry that I didn't know him any better….he seemed like a great guy." Ginny said as Harry put his head in his hands. Ginny rubbed his back, watching her best friend cry.

"He was such a good person Gin…he would have made a great wizard…" Harry said as he glanced up at Ginny. Taking his hand in hers, Ginny gave it a small squeeze.

"He was a great wizard Harry….and that's what we have to all remember." Ginny said, as she engulfed Harry in a huge hug.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron stood, watching the soft rippling of the lake and gazing in awe at the dazzling beauty of the rain hitting the ground. Rain seeped through his cloak, and plastered his hair to his forehead. Ron gripped his hands beneath his cloak, trying to think of anything else than what had happened. It seemed impossible for someone like him to be killed, but apparently someone had thought differently. Anger seared through Ron, and he quickly kicked the ground with all his fury. It wasn't fair, he hadn't deserved to die…

"Ron…" Ron turned, finding Hermione standing about three feet away from him, her large eyes sad. Walking towards her, Ron engulfed her in a huge hug as she cried against his cloak.

"Shh.. It's okay… calm down." Ron tried to sooth the crying Hermione, but it seemed almost impossible. Large brown, teary eyes met his, and Ron wiped the soaked hair out of her face.

"He shouldn't of died Ron, he never did anything to anyone." Hermione said, and guilt plagued Ron's stomach.

"No he shouldn't have, but we have to be strong for him. He wouldn't want us crying over this, he would want us to remember the happy time. Like… remember the time the broom went crazy on him in our first year? He ended up in the hospital wing for two weeks, but he never gave up." Ron said, relieved when Hermione let out a laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Death is something that is hard for us all to deal with, but eventually we will have to all deal with it. Let us not remember our friend in vain, however. Let us remember him as the brave young man he was, and all the potential he had for this world. I have asked any student who wishes it, to light a candle for this young man. It is to show that even in death, there are people leading him from the darkest of times." Ginny hand in hand with Harry walked to the front of the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione did the same, and Ginny couldn't push down the lump that had formed in her throat. Letting go of Harry's hand, Ginny walked to the very edge of the candles away from everyone else. Cards, flowers, and stuffed animals lined the front of the Great Hall, and Ginny reached out to touch one the cards. Ever since she had found out about the curse, Ginny had been focusing all her time on trying to prevent it. Now, Ginny realized that she shouldn't focus her whole life on the curse. She needed to live the best she could, because she didn't want to leave this world without doing everything she had set out to do. Picking up a white candle, Ginny traced the name carved on the side of the candles. Picking up the lighter, Ginny lit the beautiful candle, and closed her eyes saying a silent prayer.

"I'm sorry." A voice behind Ginny caught her off guard and she quickly turned around. Quickly tuning around, her soft eyes were met with his gray ones. They just stood there, looking at each other and Ginny felt something about them change. His eyes held sadness and it confused Ginny.

"Thank you." Ginny said, knowing he would never mean how much it meant to her. For another moment they just stood looking at each, until he quickly turned walking away. Glancing at the ground, Ginny was quickly engulfed in a flood of hugs.

"Anytime Ginny." Shocked, Ginny quickly glanced through the crowd of people searching for him, but she only found him walking out of the doors. She must be imagining things…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guilt plagued through Draco's stomach as he sat in the back row of the Great Hall. Many crying faces would be forever glued in his memory and it was all his fault. The memories of two nights ago were still fresh, and every time he closed his eyes, he saw Neville's look of pure shock. Why did he have to go and be a hero? Closing his eyes, Draco couldn't get the images out of his head, and they replayed like a movie in his head.

_"We will kill her Draco, and it will be all your fault." Almost instantly Draco was filled with true hate and before he could stop himself he was plunging at his father. Getting him on the ground and sitting on top of him, Draco brought his fist down repeatedly on his fathers face. He didn't know how he managed to keep his father down, but suddenly he was filled with an odd adrenaline. Unfortunately, the adrenaline ran out quickly. Draco felt himself being pushed off his father, and before he knew it his back came in contact with a large tree. Trying to pull himself up, Draco coughed as his father started to grind his boot in his back. _

_"Looks like we caught this infatuation just in time. Now to make sure you don't forget what I have told you, I'm going to leave you with…." A loud "thump" interrupted his father, and Draco glanced up to see Neville watching with large eyes. _

_"Neville….please… run…" Draco tried to get the words out, but his father imprinted his boot harder into his back and Draco lost all his breath. Draco laid his head on the ground, fingers gripping into the dirt. As the air fleeted from his lungs, Draco hoped that Neville had taken his advice. _

_"Let him go!" Draco wanted to scream at Neville for his courage, but darkness filled in all around him. As he slipped away, he heard the two words he knew that would forever end Neville's life. The death curse…. _

Draco had awakened the next morning in his bed and he had a sneaking suspicion that his father had had something to do with that. It was that morning he found out that it hadn't been a dream, and worse, he found out who had found Neville.

" I have asked any student who wishes it, to light a candle for this young man. It is to show that even in death, there are people leading him from the darkest of times." Dumbledore's words cut into Draco's thoughts and glancing up his eyes found a familiar red head making her way up towards the candles. Her face held a sad look and the bruise that had once graced it was almost gone. Every time he looked at her, he knew how right his father had been. He could never befriend her, she would always be in harms way. Watching as she walked to the other end of the candles, Draco couldn't stop himself from getting up. He had to say something to her and that scared him. Walking up behind her, Draco took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"I'm sorry." Draco said, watching as Ginny jumped a little. Guilt once again rushed through him as she turned, her eyes holding nothing but sadness. For a moment they just stood there staring at each other, and Draco waited for her to say something. After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and Draco realized he had been holding his.

"Thank you." For the first time they shared a moment that was different from any other moment. They were just standing there, looking at each other not as enemies, but as human beings. Draco smiled and


	14. Piggy Back Rides and Secret Plans

Chapter 14: Piggy Back Rides and Secret Plans

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter, even though someday I dream of being inside the books.

Chapter 14 is the turning point for the story and it will soon turn into more serious chapters…. Well ya'll know me… humor will still be in the story, but I guess he content may be a little more mature. No not that kind of mature… lol So I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter because I took some thought… Now to thank all my reviewers!

**Harrypotterchick4ever: Thank you for your review and I'm sorry it took me soo long to update! I tried to write the chapter from everyone's point of view, and tried to make it sweet. Yep I didn't want Neville gone this early in the story, but for the development it seemed right. Lol I even had Blaise die at one point, but Draco was too crazy in that one take on this chapter lol.. Hope you enjoy this chapter… **

**padfootedmoony****: Thank you for your review, and I'm sorry it was so sad.. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

"When I think back on these times, and the dreams we left behind, I'll be glad because I was blessed to have you in my life. When I look back on these days, I'll look and see your face. You were right there for me. In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky"---Faith Hill "There You'll Be"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss. Weasley, for this to work you must concentrate." Putting down her arms, Ginny sat in one of the many stools lining the dungeon. Frustrating was finally catching up with her and she just laid head down.

"I'm sorry professor, I really am trying. It.. It's just hard to concentrate I guess…" Ginny replied, and she felt Professor Snape making his way towards her. Feeling a large hand on her shoulder, Ginny glanced up at the Potions Master.

"Miss. Weasley I am very sorry about your friend, it is terrible what happened to him. Trust me you aren't the only one who regrets things said, but you must work past this. Any weakness you show, Tom will try to make his way in, and we can't have that." Shaking her head, Ginny stood up again, smiling at Professor Snape. Watching as he started walking back to his desk, Ginny took a deep breath.

"Thank you Professor, for everything. Through all of this, you have helped me a lot. I mean, everyone else walks on egg shells around me, and you and…. just you I guess…" Ginny paused, not wanting to say his name. Glancing up, Ginny found Professor Snape giving her a soft smile. He actually kind of looked human… if you think about it…

"You are very welcome Miss. Weasley. Now, I lets work on this spell again. Dumbledore is anxious to hear of progress and I do not think either of us wants to disappoint the headmaster, do we?" Ginny smiled at the humor in Professor Snape's voice and stood. Maybe there was a human under all of that tough exterior… maybe…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ronald no! You are suppose to add the bark before you add the batwing! You could cause a serious explosion if you don't follow the instructions!" Ever since Neville's funeral two days ago, Hermione had been in a distraught state and it scared Ron. Looking down at the book and re-reading the instructions, he glanced back up at Hermione.

"Hermione, it says right here to add the batwing and then add the bark." Ron said as Hermione quickly grabbed the book from him, reading the page. Ron just sat there as Hermione looked back down at her book and then back again at his book.

"Oh, Ron I'm sorry! I was on the wrong page and the wrong potion…. I'm…" Ron grabbed Hermione's hand, giving her a soft smile. Large brown eyes met his and Ron felt the tickle in his stomach again.

"Don't worry about it 'mione. Just be glad we weren't doing that potion because I probably would have mixed it wrong. How lucky are we?" Ron was happy when Hermione let out a low laugh and gave her his best boyish grin. Turning back to his book, he read ahead in the instructions to see what they had to do next.

"Umm… Ron.." Hermione's soft voice caught into his thoughts and Ron glanced up.

"Yes 'mione?" Ron asked and Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"You're.. um...still holding…my hand…" Ron quickly glanced down and found that indeed he was still holding her hand. Quickly pulling away, Ron looked away his cheeks turning a deep red. Only him..

"Sorry." Ron focused on his book, knowing if he looked up that she would find his cheeks as red as his hair. Soft fingers were on his and looking down he found Hermione grabbing his hand. Looking up, Ron tried to hide the look of pure shock on his face.

"Don't worry about it." Hermione Granger, the girl he had liked since their second year, was holding his hand! Smiling, Ron picked up his book with his other hand.

"So, ready to see if I can blow up anything?" Hermione laughed again and Ron watched as she turned her head towards the book. Maybe everything would be alright….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is her lessons coming along Snape?" Snape stood, watching Dumbledore at his desk.

"Even with the double lessons sir, she is still having trouble concentrating. Too many things are happening here at the moment, and I don't know how to teach her. Mr. Potter came by earlier sir and walked her back to her dorm…and she still seemed worn out. Even with the presence of her friend, she seems… drained…" Snape said as Professor Dumbledore stood, making his way over to the large window on the side of his office.

"Yes, it would seem she has trouble concentrating, as we all are having. If Miss. Weasley does not learn the counter spell, then we will all be in grave danger. You, as I know, are well aware of the outcome of this curse. I think It is time we went took a more face forward action." Dumbledore said and Snape stared at him confused.

"What do you mean Headmaster?" Snape asked as Dumbledore turned. For once, Dumbledore's eyes didn't hold their sparkle, they held a deep sadness.

"I think it is time to take a more precise approach to this curse.. One that I hoped we wouldn't of had too use." Snape stared at Dumbledore, curiosity running through his body. What did he mean?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just miss being a kid you know Harry? It seems that everything I once had has been ripped out of my grip.. I feel lost…" Ginny replied as Harry and her walked down the corridor. Her lesson with Professor Snape had actually been okay, but she wasn't concentrating right. It wasn't her fault, it just seemed that everything was going wrong.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Stopping, guilt surged through Ginny as she realized her words. Turning towards Harry, she quickly tried to make her apology.

"Harry I'm so sorry. I'm here complaining about my life, being selfish, and I have no right to. I'm not the only person who is going through stuff….." Ginny said trying to explain it to Harry. Harry held up his hand, smiling at the stuttering Ginny.

"Gin, don't worry about it. You are going through a lot right now. I understand that and don't forget we're the luck ones." Ginny smiled at Harry, folding her arms across her chest.

"How do you figure that one, oh brilliant Jedi Master!!" Ginny said, letting the grin play on her lips. Ginny's grin widened as Harry reached out, ruffling her hair.

"We have people who love us around, we aren't alone.. Even though sometimes we feel like we are." Harry said as they continued walking down the corridor.

"Good answer Jedi Master…really good answer." Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Harry give her a soft smile. He was right, she was lucky. She had people around her that cared…like Harry. He had already been through so much, but he still managed to smile about stuff. Lost in thought, Ginny stopped as she realized Harry had stopped and was…. Standing slightly off to the side . Watching him with an arched eyebrow, she couldn't get how ridicules he looked as he slowly started bending down.

"You said you missed being a kid, so hop on. Time to take you back about six years." Staring at him confused, Ginny couldn't stop the laughter as she realized what he meant. He, Harry Potter, wanted to give her a….a…piggy back ride. Holding her stomach Ginny couldn't stop the waves of laughter.

"Harry you wouldn't really let me, would you? I mean, can you handle me?" Ginny asked, wiggling her eyebrows at Harry. If he was really serious about this, she was going to have some fun with it. She needed fun…

"Ginny, you aren't that big.. no offense. I think I could handle you just easily. So…" Ginny smiled as Harry straightened once again. Winking at Harry, Ginny moved in a little closer smiling.

"So, you gonna bend down, are am I going to have to make you?" Ginny asked, watching the smirk spread across Harry's face.

"Whatever you say Miss! Hop on!" Watching Harry bend down, Ginny quickly jumped on his back as they took off down the hall. Their laughter echoed through the hallways and for the first time in a long time Ginny felt happy. Without a care in the world… just for this moment maybe she would be happy…maybe it would last until she woke up from this nightmare… just maybe…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco, as your friend, I am telling you that you need to get out of bed." Blaise's voice cut through his thoughts and Draco lifted his head from the pillow slightly.

"As your friend I'm telling you to fuck off Blaise." Draco said, dropping his head back down on his pillow. Letting the soft material engulf him, Draco tried to sneak back into his dream, but of course Blaise wouldn't let him.

"Now, I wouldn't be a very good friend if I actually listened to you in this diluted state, now would I? What is bothering you Draco?" Blaise asked and Draco groaned, flipping over on the bed. The bruises on his back were fresh, but Blaise couldn't know of those. He couldn't know of anything to do with that night…. An image of her sad face came back into his mind and Draco shut his eyes. It was hard thinking of the pain he had caused her, and she had no idea how he felt. It wasn't that he was in love with her, it was just that he wanted to protect her. She was special to him, like a best friend. Draco stopped as those two words floated through his mind. When did he start thinking like this? When did she stop being the annoying Weasley daughter? Standing, Draco took a deep breath. He needed some air.

"Nothing much, just tired I guess. I'm going for a walk." Not even bothering to let Blaise reply, Draco walked out of the dorm. The hallways were quiet as he made his way up from the dungeon, not even caring that he could get caught. Rounding a corner, Draco turned away from the Great Hall, not really knowing where he was going . He liked he feeling of not knowing, it made him feel free. Free from everything this life threw at him. Turning around another corner, Draco stopped as a laughing voice caught him off guard. Hiding behind a corner, Draco glanced around finding Potter and Ginny walking down the hall way. Had he really wondered this far without knowing it? Making sure he was hidden in the dark, Draco stood listening to their conversation.

"Harry you wouldn't really let me, would you? I mean, can you handle me?" Draco watched as Ginny wiggled her eyes at Harry and something stirred in his stomach. Gripping his hands into tight fist, he turned is attention back to the two students.

"Ginny, you aren't that big.. no offense. I think I could handle you just easily. So…" Potter replied and Draco felt his jaw tighten as Ginny winked at Harry.

"So, you gonna bend down, are am I going to have to make you?" Draco felt his mouth hit the ground and his fist were balled so tight that he could feel the blood slowly forming under his skin.

"Whatever you say Miss. Hop on!" Draco watched as Potter bent down and Ginny jumped on his back. Shocked rushed through Draco as he realized that they had been talking about…. a piggy back ride! As they made their way down the hallway, Draco leaned his head back against the cold stone. This had to stop, him always feeling this need to beat the shit out of anyone who looked at her. It was time for him to grow up an realize that she wasn't his, she was just another person he would never be able to enjoy the company of. Time to crush his feelings before they got in the way. Tracing the mark on his arm, Draco knew what he had to do… this one action would make her hate him, and that was what he needed. It was better if she hated him…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"What have you done with her!" Once again Ginny found herself in the room with a large ceiling and chandler. This time, however, Ginny was standing in the room with Tom and the old man. They were staring at each other with all the hatred in the world it seemed and Ginny took a deep breath. _

_"She disobeyed me, actions had to be taken. I do not take lightly to traitors." The man's voice was dripping with venom and Tom's eyes were as sharp as daggers. Ginny stood in between the two men, not knowing what to think. _

_"What did you do with her you idiot?!" Ginny watched as the man walked to the side of the room, a smirk upon his face. Ginny's hands held tightly to each other and she couldn't help but feel nervous as the older man walked to a leaver on the wall. His hands tightly gripped the leaver, but he did not pull it just yet. _

_"I did what had to be done, to insure the safety of our operation." The older man said and Ginny felt Tom move past her, and watched as the older man pulled the leaver. Tom stopped and for a moment nothing happened. Then, almost like lightening something dropped from the roof and Ginny came face to face with it. She didn't know if it was her who screamed, or if it was Tom's, but Ginny quickly backed up as the distant eyes of Sasha stared into hers. Feeling the cold wall behind her, Ginny quickly sunk to the ground, watching the scene in front of her. Tom ran down to where Sasha was hanging and quickly snapped the rope with his wand. Ginny felt a tear make its way down her cheek, as she watched Tom cradle the young girl in his arms. _

_"She was a mere mud blood Tom, we are the future of our world… she is better off dead." The older man spoke once again and Ginny closed her eyes, feeling the world turn back to normal_.

Opening her eyes, Ginny found herself back in her dorm once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Weasley sat with her husband, watching the Headmaster with wide eyes. They had rushed over here in the middle of the night because Dumbledore needed to talk to them.

"Do you think that wise Dumbledore?" Molly heard her husband ask and she once again turned her attention to Dumbledore.

"I do indeed. It seems the only way for your daughter to focus on her lessons, is to be away from distractions. We leave the decision up to you, but we believe it may be the only way to save your daughter." Molly turned towards her husband and found his eyes focusing on the ground. They wanted the best for their daughter and they trusted Dumbledore, but this was something they had never of expected to do. Focusing back on Dumbledore, Molly took a deep breath.

"When do we tell her?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is chapter 14... Wow this is the farthest I have ever gotten with a fan fiction. Can't wait to write Chapter 15, but it is going to be a sad chapter… hope ya'll all enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it!


	15. Secret Letters

Chapter 15: Secret Letters

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter, but I love to write with my own plot.

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been really busy. So here is chapter 15 and I hope ya'll enjoy.

Now to thank all my reviewers!

**Tanelle****: Thanks for your review and sorry there aren't many other characters in this chapter. The next chapter will have a lot of the other characters I promise! **

**ForeverAnAngel****: Thanks for your review and lol yeah there was a lot of mistakes in some of the chapters. After the story is written I'm going to repost it again revised. The spy is going to be a very interesting character and I hope you aren't disappointed with who it is. **

**Harrypotterchick4ever: I'm sorry I didn't update really, really quickly, but thanks for your review. You will find out in the next chapter what his plan is…**

**evelien: Thanks for your review, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you like this chapter! **

"_Well, she was precious like a flower  
She grew wild, wild but innocent _  
_A perfect prayer in a desperate hour  
She was everything beautiful and different" Keith Urban Stupid Boy _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightmare after nightmare and they were getting worse. Ginny laid in bed, the dream from last night still vivid in her head. Taking a deep breath, Ginny pulled herself up, only to feel pains running across her back. Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling, Ginny stood, making her way to her closet. Grabbing her usual hand-me-down robe, Ginny turned to put it on. A large mirror on the wall caught her attention and Ginny just stared at herself. Her normally red face was replaced with pale skin and her eyes had large bags under them. Turning away from the reflection, she leaned on the bed post. Today was going to be a long day.

Walking from the room Hermione and her shared, Ginny made her way to the Great Hall. The castle was filled with the normal students and Ginny couldn't help but feel a need of longing. Passing students, she couldn't help but watch how happy they were. All shared smiles and she wished she could remember a time when she was that happy. Of course Harry always made her smile, as did Ron and Hermione, but she didn't just want to smile. She wanted to feel like she didn't have a care in the world. The way she had felt before Sasha and Tom.

Walking into the Great Hall, Ginny felt a cold chill run up her back. The world seemed to spin a little and Ginny leaned against the doorframe for support. Closing her eyes, Ginny took a deep breath trying to calm her head.

"Move you mudblood lover." A high pitch voice filled Ginny's ears and she slowly turned. Pansy stood, a sticky sweet smile plastered onto her pug face. Ginny groaned inward, not being in the mood to argue with Pansy.

"Go away Parkinson." Ginny said, leaning against the doorframe again, trying to stop the room from spinning.

"I believe I asked you to move." Ginny took another deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Looking over her shoulders, Ginny replied.

"Why don't you make me Parkinson?" Anger filled Ginny and the words were forced out. Inward, Ginny started to panic. It was happening again.

"I would, but I just washed my hands. Don't want to get your filth all over, now would I?" Pansy's voice cut through Ginny and she quickly turned. Before she knew what was happening, for the second time that year, Ginny's fist connected with the side of Pansy's face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hooded figures stood in a dark room, candle light barely giving off any light. One hooded figure was kneeling on the ground, as the other one read a letter.

"Excellent. Have you sent your reply yet?" Asked the standing hooded figure. The kneeling one brought his head up, but only a couple of inches.

"Yes my lord, yesterday I sent word." Said the kneeling one, lowering his head once again. The standing hooded figure let out a low laughter.

"Go forth with the plan then, servant. We must not lose anytime, the curse is starting to effect young Miss. Weasley beyond all help. Soon, our plan will be complete." Said the standing hooded figure and the other lowered himself lower to the ground.

"As you command my lord, as you command."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**ENOUGH**!" The Great Hall went silent and the two girls were quickly pulled off of each other. A red faced Ginny stood, held by Professor Snape, stood glaring daggers at an also red faced Pansy. Ginny felt the swelling of one of her eyes, but she wouldn't let herself feel the pain. It had happened again, but this time it was worse. She had felt all her self control slipping away and she wasn't able to stop it. Her hair stuck to her face, sweat permanently holding it there. Her eyes were down cast, guilt already riding in her stomach. Students stood all around, watching her. Professor Dumbledore stood in front of them, a stern look written into his face.

"Professor Snape please escort both of these young ladies to my office. I wish to have a discussion about their behavior today." Ginny felt herself being pulled away and anger filled her stomach. Glancing up, her brown eyes came in contact with steel ones, but she stared back unflinchingly. For once she didn't feel intimidated by them, just bored.

Turning her attention to all the staring people, Ginny tried to catch her breath. It always started as a building of emotions and then she would snap on the first person she came in contact with. Unfortunately, it always seemed Pansy was the unfortunate individual. Taking a deep breath, Ginny closed her eyes. Images from the violent dream still plagued her mind and Ginny knew she had to tell Dumbledore. Opening her eyes, Ginny calmed her breathing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" Harry tore his eyes away from the young girl who was being escorted out of the Great Hall, to Hermione. Ron sat beside Hermione, his eyes still locked on Ginny.

"I don't know Hermione." Harry said, as Ron snapped his head to the two of them.

"There has to be something we can do to help her. To stop what is happening from happening." Ron said and Harry nodded his head in agreement. Hermione, however, only lowered her head.

"We all heard Professor Dumbledore. The only thing that can help her is the counter curse. Everything else is pretty much useless." Hermione said and the three shared the same look of knowing concern. Turning his head away from the two, Harry's eyes focused on the place Ginny had been standing. There had to be some way they could help her.

"No, Hermione, we will find a way to help her… we have to." Ron's voice cut into Harry's thoughts and he nodded his head in agreement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn, I didn't know the little Weasley girl had that much fire in her." Draco stood with Blaise, watching the two girls being escorted out of the Great Hall. It was odd, but when she looked at him Draco had felt that he was looking at an entirely different person. Sitting back down, Draco glanced over to find Potter, Weasley, and Granger staring expectantly at the departing red head. They all shared the same look, concern. Shaking his head, Draco turned back to the letter that sat neatly on the table. Before the commotion with Pansy and Gin… Weasley, his owl had brought him a very important letter from his father. Getting up, Draco stuffed the letter into his robe pocket.

"I'm going for a walk." He grumbled as Blaise turned towards him. Making his way out of the Great Hall, Draco turned down a disserted corridor. Making sure no one was around, Draco quickly tore into the letter. His eyes scanned its contents before quickly closing it. Taking a deep breath, Draco folded the letter and placed it back in his robe pocket. Taking a deep breath, Draco leaned against the cold wall. He was about to do something he had promised himself he would never do. Straightening again, Draco turned making his way towards his common room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how bad was the punishment?" Harry asked Ginny when she walked into the library.

"Three detentions and twenty house points deducted. Parkinson was having a field day when he asked me to stay afterwards. I can just hear her now "Oh, I got off easy.. Poor pathetic Ginny Weasley had to stay afterwards"." Ginny said, a frown upon her face. Harry tried to suppress his grin.

"So, why did you have to stay afterwards?" Harry asked, a part of him already knowing why. Ginny sighed, laying her head on the table.

"You know, same old same old. He thinks my mood swings are a side affect of the…" Ginny wiggled her eyebrows and Harry nodded. Pulling a piece of parchment out of his bag, he held it up to show Ginny.

"This may brighten your day." Sliding it across the table, he watched in amusement as her frown deepened.

"You've got to be kidding me! As if life wasn't complicated already, now they have to throw in a ball!" Ginny said, re-reading the parchment out loud.

"Attention All Students

On December the 16th a Winter Ball shall be held. All students must accompany a student of the opposite sex and must be dressed in the formable Christmas colors. If any student is interested or has any questions please contact your head of house.

Headmaster"

Ginny said, staring at Harry amused.

"Who wrote this? It sounds like a two year old wrote it!" Ginny asked as Harry shrugged his shoulders. Harry watched as Ginny laid the piece of parchment down and cleared his throat.

"So, are you going to go?" Harry asked, watching Ginny intently.

"I don't know, December 16th is still a ways away. Are you going to go?" Ginny asked and Harry grinned.

"I don't know, maybe. But if you do decide to go, we could always go together.. I mean as friends. It wouldn't be as difficult as asking someone else… you know.." Harry said, not able to make eye contact with the amused Ginny.

"Okay Harry. If I decide to go, then I would love to go with you. You're right, it wouldn't be as difficult as asking someone else." Ginny said and Harry grinned. Maybe this ball wouldn't be the worse thing in the world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"What have you done with her!" Once again Ginny found herself in the room with a large ceiling and chandler. This time, however, Ginny was standing in the room with Tom and the old man. They were staring at each other with all the hatred in the world it seemed and Ginny took a deep breath. _

_"She disobeyed me, actions had to be taken. I do not take lightly to traitors." The man's voice was dripping with venom and Tom's eyes were as sharp as daggers. Ginny stood in between the two men, not knowing what to think. _

_"What did you do with her you idiot?!" Ginny watched as the man walked to the side of the room, a smirk upon his face. Ginny's hands held tightly to each other and she couldn't help but feel nervous as the older man walked to a leaver on the wall. His hands tightly gripped the leaver, but he did not pull it just yet. _

_"I did what had to be done, to insure the safety of our operation." The older man said and Ginny felt Tom move past her, and watched as the older man pulled the leaver. Tom stopped and for a moment nothing happened. Then, almost like lightening something dropped from the roof and Ginny came face to face with it. She didn't know if it was her who screamed, or if it was Tom's, but Ginny quickly backed up as the distant eyes of Sasha stared into hers. Feeling the cold wall behind her, Ginny quickly sunk to the ground, watching the scene in front of her. Tom ran down to where Sasha was hanging and quickly snapped the rope with his wand. Ginny felt a tear make its way down her cheek, as she watched Tom cradle the young girl in his arms. _

_"She was a mere mud blood Tom, we are the future of our world… she is better off dead." The older man spoke once again and Ginny closed her eyes, feeling the world turn back to normal_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny, wake up!." A soft voice flooded into Ginny's dreams and she forced her eyes open. Harsh sunlight struck her sensitive eyes and she quickly closed them. The same dream from the other night still vivid in her head, not letting her escape the sounds of torment from Sasha. Rolling over, she pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"What's wrong?." Her voice was horse and pain shot through her body. A thousand needles felt as if they were being driven through her head and she was sick to her stomach.

"You were shouting in your sleep. Was it the dreams again?" Hermione asked as Ginny quickly pushed her head into her pillow.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ginny said, hoping Hermione would leave it alone for once.

"Ginny I know you're going through a lot, but I may be able to help. Maybe you should go talk to Professor Dumb…" Quickly sitting up, Ginny pushed herself to the other side of the bed.

"Hermione for once could you go away and mind your own business!" Ginny yelled at the wide eyed girl.

"Ginny I didn't mean to upset you really, I just" Ginny cut Hermione off before she could finish, standing up quickly from the bed.

"What Hermione? Were you trying to help? Going to tell me that is was alright? I'm so damn tired of people telling me that I'm going to be alright! For once, I just want someone to tell me the truth.. Is that really so much to ask for?" Ginny yelled, hot tears rolling down her face. Hermione sat, her mouth hanging slightly open. Looking away, Ginny quickly grabbed her bag and ran from the room, leaving a bewildered Hermione behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked back from the West Tower, having just delivered another letter to his owl. It wouldn't be long now, before he had the second reply. Soon he wouldn't have to live in torment with his thoughts about what side to chose. The decision was now made for him. Turning down a corridor, Draco pushed the thoughts of him being a coward out of his mind. He couldn't have second thoughts about this now, it was already too late. Soon the letter would be in the hands of his father and soon his feelings would go back to being normal. No longer would he be plagued of thoughts of company he would never be able to enjoy. It was time he was put back in his place. No matter what it took..

_Well, she was precious like a flower  
She grew wild, wild but innocent _  
_A perfect prayer in a desperate hour  
She was everything beautiful and different _

Draco quickly stopped, letting the unusual words fill his subconscious. It was different from anything he had ever heard and it pulled him in. Walking closer to the sound, Draco stopped. Was that… music?

_Stupid boy, you can't fence that in  
Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind  
She let her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream _

Walking again, Draco stopped as a new sound filled the air. It wasn't the sound of music, but of something else… someone else. Slowly rounding the corner, Draco stopped at what he saw. Sitting in the far corner, with a book laid at her feet, was a crying Ginny Weasley. She sat, feet tucked under her arms, her butterfly pajamas a different contrast against the dark background. Leaning against the corner to where he couldn't be seen, he closely listened to the crying girl.

"I can't do this….I'm not strong enough….I.." Her voice was small and Draco felt an odd pull in the pit of his stomach. Taking a deep breath, Draco turned to walk away but his foot hit the side of a statue. A loud cracking noise filled the air, along with a few particular curse words. Bending down, Draco grabbed his foot saying a few inappropriate words.

"What are you doing here?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah! The next chapter will be the one everyone has been waiting for! Draco is finally going to do something we've all known he has wanted to do! I've decided to give ya'll a preview, seeing as it may take a little while to update! Enjoy!

_"I found this." Draco stopped mid-step, spinning around to face the red-headed girl. Draco felt all the breath being forced out of him, as he recognized what was in her hand. It was the letter he had lost the other day, the one that said everything about what was going to happen. Now she had it and now she knew. Plastering a smirk onto his face, Draco lifted his hands with sarcasm. _

_"So now you know. Are you happy to find out that I'm the same person as my father. I mean you shouldn't be too surprised, right?" Draco said, hoping his words hit a nerve. Ginny stood holding the letter, her eyes holding a certain edge. Draco watched as she looked at the letter and then back at him. It seemed that that was all she was going to do, until she started walking towards him. Draco stood, waiting for her anger. Ginny stopped about an inch from him and whispered into his ear_.

_"You know the really sad thing Draco? I really did expect something different from you. I thought…that you weren't going to turn out like your father, but I guess I was wrong. It wouldn't be the first time, right?" Ginny said and Draco watched as she pulled back from him. Her hand held out t_he _letter, letting it drop to the ground. Draco stood, staring intently at where the letter laid, as Ginny walked away from him. In that moment, Draco did something he knew who should have never done. Looking away from the letter, Draco caught up with Ginny and grabbed her arm. Swinging her around, Draco just stared into her large brown eyes. Licking his bottom lip, Draco leaned in until he was about an inch from her face. _

_"You were wrong…" Draco said, before his lips softly touched hers. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the turning point for their relationship. We already know Draco has a thing for Ginny and this kiss will make Ginny kind of see Draco in a new light. If you have any problems with the kiss, please feel free to say something. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
